Ninja On The League
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: Transported to a world full of hero's, Naruto team's up with the greatest to stop an invasion. Based on the 2001-2004, and 2004-2006 show's Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter I: Secret Origin's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781**

* * *

**Chapter I: Secret Origins.**

_Night Time Wayne Tech. Metropolis Sub-Station._

Two men were running a top of a science lab. One was in a grey suit with, a black bat logo, mask with long ear's, cape, glove's, boot's, small tights, and a yellow belt. And the other was six feet tall, in a black shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, black finger-less gloves and a short-sleeved trench coat with a hood up covering the top half of his face. (**1**.) Opening a vent they dropped down on to a beam seeing four scientists. Three males and one female.

"You're all coming to my party right?" One male scientist with glasses', and short blond hair asked the other three. One a balding grey-haired man nodded smiling, as the other one with short black hair smirked. "Of course wouldn't miss it." The only female with dark skin, and long hair kept silent typing on a computer. The blonde scientist left, and the other three glanced at each other.

The balding scientist stood up, and spoke in an alien language as the other two walked up with him to the back wall with huge computer's covering it. The black-haired male picked up the computer's causing the two up on the beam to widened their eyes at his strength. The woman punched the wall revealing a black alien looking device with a few red glowing sections on it.

Up on the satellite the scientist put's the device on top, and it dissolved in to it. "I doubt that's legal." Turning round the scientist's saw the two men. "It look's like an alien bomb I've been finding Batman." The one with the hood said to the now identified Batman." Before pulling out a strange-looking knife with three blade's and threw t past the scientist to where the 'bomb'' went in.

Batman threw a bolas around the two male scientists as the hooded man disappeared in a black flash. (**2**.) He reappeared beside the knife, and looked for the 'bomb' as Batman fought the scientist as the two male became thinner to get out of the bolas. Batman threw a batarang at the female only for it to bounce off her.

"Rasangan (Spiraling Sphere)." The hooded man hit's the balding scientist with a blue ball that formed in his hand but the attack didn't do anything but push him back a few inch's. The man jumped over the scientist dodging an attacked from the female landing beside Batman. "Remind me again why I agree to help you?" Before Batman could reply they heard a voice from behind them.

"Need a hand?" Turning around they saw a muscular man with black hair in a blue spandex suit with a red cape, boot's, and small tights, with a yellow belt, and shield with a red 'S' on his chest. "No thanks' we're fine." Batman quickly said running towards the scientist's. "We could use your x-ray to find what I believe to be a bomb they placed in the satellite Superman."

Superman's eye's widened, and started flying over but grabbed his head, screamed in pain, and fell down on one of the support's. "Crap." The man cursed picking Superman up, and saw the balding scientist pull out a small device, and pushed a button. All three men jumped off the building, and slid down a hill as it exploded. "Damn that hurt." The hooded man said holding his head as Batman looked at the fire.

"What happened?" Superman asked holding his head. Batman looked over to him from seeing the scientist leave through the woods. "You two alright?" The hooded man asked walking over. "I take you're Kage. (**3**.) The new hero that popped up last year?" Superman asked before using his x-ray, and his eye's widened. "Naruto?" He asked as Naruto removed his hood.

Revealing a teen with spiky blond hair with two bang's framing his face, blue eye's, and three-whisker mark's on each of his cheeks. "How do you know him?" Batman asked as Superman turned to him. "He's dating my cousin." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! The only cousin I know of Kara's that's your age is . . ." Naruto stopped imagining glasses' on Superman. "Clark? How does glasses hide your identity? Regular glasses' at that!"

Before Naruto could ask more question Batman interrupted. "Never mind. What happened back there?" He asked Superman who turned to Him confused. "I don't know? I just saw image's that was so intense, that's all I can remember." All three turned around to the burning building. "Look's like they where destroying evidence." Batman commented as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, maybe those image's of yours are related to them." Naruto said to Superman who turned to Batman. "What's this all about?" Batman turned back to him, and explained. "I've found breach's in our deep space globule monitor network, and Naruto here has found alien tech in a few key place's around the state." Superman's eye's widened. "And no one's claimed responsibility?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I guess no one want's the blame for it, or we have mole's." Superman nodded before turning around. "I'd love to stay, and help.. But I'm needed back in Metropolis." He said reaching for his belt. "Another key to the city?" Batman asked as Superman pulled out a watch from his belt, and gave it to Batman. "It's a communicator if you need me." He said before turning back to Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am your parent's neighbor I can just tell Kara if I want to get ahold of you since she's your cousin.. I guess I don't have to worry about her finding out about me now." Naruto explained as Superman flew away. "Seriously how does glasses' hide his identity? Lois Lane should be able to tell it's him. She's work's with him, and get's saved by him so much, it's not funny!"

Naruto complained looking back. Only to find that Batman was gone. "Got to give it to him. I'm a real shinobi, and he got away without me seeing him." Moving his hood back up, Naruto focused for a moment before disappearing in a flash.

_Morning Smallville, Kansas_

Naruto's wearing blue jeans, and a red shirt was driving a black Dodge Charger down the small road. He pulled in a driveway with a sign that read _Kent Farm _at the entrance, and came up to a two-story house with a barn beside it. Getting out he saw an old man working on a tractor. "Morning Naruto." He greeted as Naruto waved. "Morning John, Kara here?" He asked as John Kent Nodded. "Yeah she's inside eating."

Nodding Naruto walked inside, and saw an elderly woman putting a plate in the sink as a girl around 5'8 with blonde hair that went past her shoulder's, and blue eye's wearing a blue skirt, and shirt drinking orange juice with an empty plate in front of her watching Superman on television at the U.N. "Morning Naruto." The woman greeted as the girl quickly got up, ran over, and kissed him. "Morning Martha, Kara."

He greeted wrapping an arm around Kara. "What are you doing here this early?" Martha asked as the news went to a man in a red costume with yellow lightning bolts on his head, arm's, waist, and a lightning logo in front on his chest. "_I'm the fastest man alive.._" The man ran around the reporter in a flash. "_But even I can't be in five place's at once._" Naruto looked up from the TV. "I'm here to take Kara from you for a bit."

Nodding Naruto, and Kara got in his car, and left. "So what are we doing?" Kara asked Naruto who kept his eyes on the road as he replied. "We're going to my house for a bit." Kara smirked, and crossed her arms. "For a make out session?" She asked as Naruto smirked himself. "Maybe if we have time." A few miles down the road, they pulled up to Naruto's house. A small two-story house with a front, and back porch both screened up with a few chairs, and a swing on each with two acres and a few tree's in the yard.

As Naruto got out he was talked by a black blur. "Hey Hunter." Naruto greeted the adult black wolf that was licking his face. Pushing him off, Hunter jumped up to Kara, and licked her face. Going inside Naruto brought her to the office room filled with books, and a desk. "What did you want to talk about?" Kara asked as Naruto walked up to a bookshelf. "That Clark is Superman . . . Are you Supergirl?" Eye's widening Kara tried lying. "What No! What are you tal . . ."

She stopped seeing Naruto lift a book off, and the book self fell in to the floor revealing a room with a couple of monitor's, weapon's including weird-looking knives. Kara walked in, and saw two costumes. One full black with shirt, pants, and short-sleeved trench coat with a hood. And the other has a Kevlar vest, black cargo pants, and a red trench coat with a hood, with black flames on the bottom, and the sleeve's.

"I was helping Batman out last night, and ran in to Superman, he used his x-ray to see my face... I still think he use's that for other reason's." Kara finally looked to him. "You're Kage? Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked/yelled as her eye's glowed red for a moment. "_That answer's my question if she's Supergirl... Better make sure not to forget her birthday now._" Naruto thought sweating a little.

"The whole 'bad guy's coming after loved one's' I didn't know you're Supergirl." Naruto replied before explaining about his past. "So . . . after beating Madara you were suddenly teleported here with the technique you used?" After Naruto nodded she smiled. "Ok I guess this is like when Clark told me about Lois going to a world where he teamed up with Lex."(**4**.)

"Yeah.. I can still talk to them, and all with summoning toad's to send letter's but we haven't found a way back yet." Nodding Kara walked over to him. "What about Kurama?" Naruto smiled, and continued. "I can use a little of his chakra, and I'm able to summon him also if thing's get too bad."(**5**.)

Taking a look around Kara looked to the desk with the monitor's, and saw a pair of sunglasses' hooked up to them. "What's this?" She asked picking them up. "Put them on, and hit the button on the right side." Kara unplugged them, put's them on, and pressed the button. Suddenly everything took a blue tint, and an information box came up when she looked at Naruto showing his heartbeat, and pulse. "Whoa!"

Naruto smiled, and started to explain. "I had Batman help with that, he call's it 'Detective Vision' hold the button down while looking at me." Doing so the glasses' zoomed in, and a circle started scanning Naruto. After a moment a box with his information came up. "This is amazing." Naruto walked up to her, and continued explaining.

"It can show me if an enemy has a gun, scan a crime scene to highlight points of interest, and have and holograms act out theoretical scenarios of the crime to see if there's anything I missed when I rewind, or pause. It also has night vision."(**6**.) Naruto, letting her go, pulled out a box beside the desk. He opened it showing a black bow handle with a laser sight, a red button the inside of the handle, and a few button's on the outside. (**7**.)

Hitting one of the buttons the handle unfolded in to a recurred bow. "I thought you used jutsu?" Kara asked as Naruto picked up a black quiver, and hit's the red button. "I do. But I'll use this for stealth because I'll use smoke bomb's, flash bang's, sleep gas, and my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) the move that I use to teleport." The bottom part of the quiver moved around for a second.

"I'm also using it for when I face villain's that you, and Clark have a hard time to beat. So I'll have an edge, I also have some trick arrow's that Green Arrow use's too." Kara raised an eyebrow, as she put's the glasses back. "The alien's we fought last night took a Rasangan (Spiraling Sphere). Like it was nothing, and it's one of my strongest attack's."

Naruto walked out with Kara following. "I have a bad feeling something's going to happen, so we should be ready." He said leading them to the living room with a couch, a few chair's, and a flat screen. "How are you paying for this? I know you help out on the farm, but you must have another job." Naruto smiled as he sat down with Kara sitting on his lap. "Well . . . I write books. Mainly of my time, and other's in my world. And I'm thinking of working for the Daily Planet as a photographer."

Kara leaned against him as he talked with Hunter walking in, and lay down on the floor. "Well I better get going." She said getting up, and walked to the door. "Need me to drive you home?" Shaking her head she leaned up, and kissed him. "No I'll just fly back since I don't have to hide it from you." She replied before floating up, and leaving.

Naruto took his bow, quiver, and walked out to practice. "Wonder why shinobi didn't use the bow a lot? It's awesome." pressing the red button the bottom part of the quiver moved around before he picked up a black arrow with silver tip, and fired it at a target that popped up out of the ground. "Thanks' Oliver."

Night. Warehouse.

Naruto, in his black costume jumped in front of a warehouse right before Batman. "Clue's to those scientist lead you here?" He asked as Batman nodded. "Yeah I got an alien signal coming from here." As they walked in Batman noticed Naruto's bow, and arrow. "Trying to be like Green Arrow?" Naruto snorted at that. "No he wish's he could be as awesome as me."

"While I use trick arrow's also, I use my ninja technique's like my explosive tag, flash bang's, smoke bombs, sleeping gas and Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). That move that make's me teleport. It's also if I ever fight villain's that Superman has a hard time to defeat since I live close to Metropolis. That alien we fought took one of my strongest attack like it was nothing, so I want to have something that'll stop them, and give me an edge."

Naruto explained before walking over to a table, and saw the detonator the scientist used. Naruto pressed, and held the button to scan it. "Nothing in the database about it." Naruto replied before turning his vision off. Hearing a door opened Naruto pulled his bow out, and unfolded it but left the laser off. Looking to the bottom floor they saw the balding, and female scientist walk out of a small room, and leave.

Dropping down, Batman pulled a flashlight out, and looked around before landing on the wall. "Oh my Kami." Naruto said seeing three pods with the three scientist's in them. Batman pulled a knife out before cutting the balding one out. "Man, who else have they replaced?" Naruto asked before hearing growling. Turning around they saw a brown dog walk up to the door, growling at them.

"Easy there boy." Naruto said but the dog jumped at him. Batman kicked the dog away before he, and Naruto jumped up to the rafter's. The dog started walking up the wall, and changed into a white see-through alien. "Of course." Naruto said jumping down before pulling out an arrow, and shot it at the dog. It exploded in a white substance covering the dog before hardening.

"Damn what else can go wrong?" Naruto asked before they heard cracking, and the dog broke out.

_With Superman._

Clark was in the restroom washing his face before hearing a beeping. Quickly changing he flew before coming to a warehouse, and looked around before finding an unconscious batman under a bookshelf, and Naruto against the wall. Naruto got up from the wall, and looked around. "That's right you better run you mutt!" Walking over, he picked up, and folded his bow, before turning to Superman who got Batman up from the floor.

Before anything else could be said, light came through the windows, and they saw a meteor fly past. "Go on I'll catch up." Naruto said as Superman nodded, and flew off with Batman. Naruto picked up his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hey babe, can you come pick me up? I have the feeling we'll need everyone we can get." In a moment Kara came flying in her outfit.

She's wearing a white shirt with Superman's logo on it that showed her midriff, white glove's, red cape, and boots, and a blue skirt. "Need a lift?" She asked picking him up, and flying after Superman. When they got there they saw Superman get hit with a laser by a tall white with red spot's design alien. The police that surrounded the area took shot's at it, but their bullet's bounced off.

Naruto shot an arrow down where Superman fell, and a white substance came out, and cushioned his fall. "You can drop me, and help out." Naruto said as Kara nodded, and dropped him on to a roof, and flew to the alien with Superman following. Both punched it sending it in to a building. It shot another laser sending them through a building landing in another. "AAHH!" Looking down Naruto saw a black hair woman with a notepad about to be hit by a broken piece of the building.

Naruto shot another arrow blowing up the piece up, and he landed beside her. "You're Lois Lane right?" He asked as she nodded. "And you're..?" Naruto smiled at her. "I'm Kage." Lois eye's widened. "You're the new hero? How about an interview?" Sweat dropping, Naruto replied. "I'll give one after we deal with this." He pointed to the alien that was still shooting lasers at everyone. "How would I get ahold of you." Naruto smirked before putting his finger's in a cross shape.

"I'll ask Superman since he save's you on a daily basis.. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)." A bunch of Naruto's poofed around them, and Naruto ordered them to help evacuate. Hearing a jet, Naruto looked up, and saw a bat shaped jet flying above attacking the alien. "What the . . .? Is he a billionaire or something?" He asked before a clone yelled out from a roof. "Hey boss there's two more of them!"

Naruto cursed. "Damn it! One took a beating from the two strongest people on the planet and swatted them like fly's." Naruto said as more jets flew in, and shot missiles at the first. "Kage!" Turning around Naruto saw Kara float down. "Superman flew off somewhere with Batman following." She explained as Naruto looked around. "Then let's follow, I have clone's teleporting people out of the city."

_Army Base Outside Metropolis._

"Wow . . . Wonder why Superman did that?" Naruto asked seeing the damaged tank's as he had a radio frequency play over his glasses' earpiece. "And we're getting report's of more landing around the world. And thanks' to Kage a new hero whose teleporting people out of the city, there aren't a lot of casualties." Turning it off, He and Kara landed beside Batman who as walking in a hole in the wall.

"Any idea why he's doing this?" Naruto asked as they walked in. "None." Batman simply said pushing an opened door. "Oh my God." Kara exclaimed seeing the room filled with people in pods. Naruto pushed the button on his glasses'. "They're alive barely.." Naruto stopped as he started scanning one. "This is the General stationed here." He exclaimed as the information came up on his lenses.

Hearing pounding, they walked out of the room to see Superman pounding on a steel door. Throwing a batarang, Batman spoke up. "Destroying Government property isn't your style. What's going on?" Looking back Superman gestured at the door. "See for yourself." Throwing the door away, they walked down the hall, and through another door.

"What the . . .?" Naruto asked seeing a green alien chained up in the middle of the room. "What is it?" Batman asked as Superman broke a console freeing the alien. "Earth only hope." Superman replied catching him. "He's been reaching out to me telepathically, but the stasis field interfered. And when it broke through, I came to rescue him." Kara walked up. "Why is he here?" She asked as the alien looked up.

"_The invasion._" Batman, Naruto, and Kara winced a little at the telepathic voice from the alien. "_I came here to warn you. But was captured and prisoned here._" The alien explained as Batman raised an eyebrow. "Big surprise." He replied gesturing to his appearance. "_I sense you don't trust me. Perhaps' this will help._" The alien said before shifting in to a more human shape with a blue cape with a high collar, boot's, tights with a red belt, and two red strap's crossing his chest in a 'X'.

He walked over to Batman, and held out his hand. "I'm J'onn J'onzz." J'onn introduced himself as Batman just stared. "Don't take it personal J'onn, he doesn't trust anyone." Superman said getting in-between them. "A wise policy." J'onn said before they started walking out of the building. Only to be blinded by light's. "Hold it Superman." An Army solider said as a they aimed their weapons at them.

Superman got in front of the group. "Hold it General I'll..." He stopped when Naruto shot an arrow at the 'General'. "The General's in a pod inside a room." Naruto said pointing back as the 'Army' turned in to white, and black alien's with three red dot's running vertical down on their 'face's." They picked up gun's and shot laser beam's at them hitting Superman in to a tank. Naruto threw a smoke pellet in front of them as Batman picked a batarang with a blinking light on it.

An alien came up behind them. "Look out!" J'onn yelled going through Batman, and created a blue aura around him protecting Batman from a blast. Naruto shot an arrow at the alien causing it to be encased in ice. as Batman threw his batarang at another group causing an explosion. Superman, and Kara jumped in front of them holding tanks. "Get him out of here! We'll distract them!"

Batman, and Naruto carried J'onn in the jet, and Batman got in the cockpit. "I'll hold on to the Wing. Think of it like Spider-man." Naruto said the sole's of his boot's glowed blue. He got on the right wing. As they started floating up, J'onn opened his eyes, and they flashed yellow for a second. Superman, and Kara threw the tanks before flying after the others. "Are we good?" Batman asked as J'onn shook his head, and looked to his left.

"No." A bunch of triangle ship's started flying after them. Superman, and Kara attacked the ship's destroying a few. "I got this one." Naruto said as a ship flew up beside them. He shot an arrow with a paper attached to it in front of them. The arrow arched back and hit's the ship causing an explosion. Another one shot the left wing of the jet off, and they started falling.

Until a green ball of energy formed around them. "Green Lantern?" Naruto asked seeing a man with dark skin short hair with the side's buzzed, and green eye's, in a black suit, with green boot's, glove's and chest/shoulder's with a lantern logo on his chest. He's holding out his right fist with the green energy coming from a ring.

A woman flew past him with light brown hair, wing's, hawk mask, yellow, and black suit with red tights holding a mace with lightning forming around it. She attacked two ship's blowing them up. "Hawkgirl what's she doing here?" Batman asked as J'onn went out, and attacked the ship's as Green Lantern set's the jet down, and Naruto, and Batman watched the other' make short work of the ship's.

Hawkgirl get's hit, and fell to a ledge with another woman flying down. "Allow me." The woman has black hair reaching mid-back wearing a golden tiara with a red star on the front. She also has silver star earring's arm protector's with a red top with two W's at the top with the bottom blue, with a white star pattern, a golden lasso, and red silver trimmed boot's. The woman blocked the blast with her arm guard's sending them back to the ship.

Green Lantern created a shield around them as piece's fell. "Who's the rookie in the tiara?" He asked as Superman threw a ship down. "I don't know." He replied as they flew down. "You ok?" Kara asked Naruto who put's his bow on his back. "Yes dear." He replied jokingly before she punched him in the shoulder. A man in a red suit dashed over holding Batman's wing. "Hey Bat's you dropped this."

The other's floated down and he looked at the black-haired woman. "Whoa . . . Where have you been all my life?" He asked as she blinked at him. "Themyscira." She replied causing the Man to blink. "What?" Naruto snorted. "It's an island of Amazon women Flash." Naruto replied before feeling a heated glare. "And how do you know an island with only women on it?" Sweating Naruto turned to his girlfriend. "I've read up on it. The internet's a wonderful thing."

"I am Diana Princess of Themyscira." Diana introduced herself. "Pinch me I must be dreaming." Flash said before Superman roughly elbowed him. J'onn went on to explain that the alien's invaded his home, and stopped them with nerve gas with him being the only survivor until the astronaut's woke them up.(**8**.)"They've sent agent's to weakened earth's defensive."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Like getting rid of our nuclear missiles! I think it's a BIG coincidence that we got invaded as soon as we get rid of them." Suddenly he heard something on his earpiece. Turning to Batman he spoke up. "Do you have a small projector to hook up to my glasses'?" He asked removing his hood. Nodding Batman took out a small projector. Naruto removed his glasses' plugged the projector to his glasses', and aimed the projector to the ground.

_News Report Metropolis LIVE._

_"This is Snapper Carr from 'Ground Zero' in Metropolis, where the alien walker's continue to clear the impact site." A male reporter with short brown hair said as the Army roped off the area. Snapper turned to a balding grey-hair man with dark skin in a General uniform. "General Well's the Army seems to be unable to stop them why?"_

_General Well's shook his head. "Because our big missiles have been disarmed. And our 'Protector' Superman has abandoned us." He walked away as Snapper turned to the camera. "Earlier Senator Carter had this to say." They went to a press conference with a man in a black suit, blue tie, and short brown hair. "When I first proposed my 'Peace Plan' no one expected an invasion like this." Carter explained to the reporter's._

_"Now we must rise up, and resist this invasion." He finished as they went back to Snapper Carr. "We have a breaking development." He turned to the meteor that started cracking before three tentacles came out. Everyone gasped as it transformed in to a big machine that started drilling into the ground producing smoke that started covering the sky._

(_End._)

Naruto unplugged the projector, and put's his glasses' back on. "It's begun." J'onn said looking towards the city seeing the smoke. "What are they doing?' Hawkgirl asked as J'onn explained. "They're nocturnal, they're blocking out the sun." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean the sun's their weakness? Are they related to the 'War of the World's' alien's? Where they died from the common cold."

Flash walked up to J'onn. "Can you make anymore of that gas?" J'onn shook his head. "No the only way to make it is from a rare Martian plan. And the only sample I brought was destroyed, when I was captured." Diana puts her hands on her hips. "Then we take out those 'factories'." Green Lantern scoffed. "Lady this is no job for amateur's." Diana started bickering with him until Naruto got between them.

"Ok G.L. we need all the help we can get, and she's proved herself just now saving Hawkgirl's ass. And besides without that ring you're pretty much powerless so don't get all high, and mighty." Naruto said before holding his ring up making his suit disappear." Naruto threw his ring back, and walked over to the others. "Ok let's split up, and get to each one."

Flash ran up to Diana, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I call the Amazon." Diana just looked back to the group. Later Batman, Naruto who's scanning the factory with his glasses', Kara, and Diana are hiding behind some rubble. "Hiding's for coward's why not fight?" Diana asked before J'onn phased up from the ground.

"I can not find an entrance." Diana looked at the alien walker. "Then we'll make one." She flew past Naruto, and Kara. Naruto let's go of his glasses' and turned to Kara. "Want to go help?" Kara just flew over, and helped Diana push the walker in to the factory, creating a hole. "That work's." Naruto said running up in the hole with the other's seeing the alien's run off. "They're running away." Diana exclaimed as batman looked up to the sun as the clouds are still forming.

J'onn paused for a moment. "Superman, and Hawkgirl failed." Everyone turned to him. "Are you sure?" Diana asked him getting a nod in return. Getting past some alien's they came up to a room with a gem behind an orange shield. Attacking the alien's J'onn phased to get the gem out, but was shocked by an alien. Naruto shot an arrow at him causing ice to form.

Diana floated down to J'onn. "Let's go!" Batman ordered as everyone rushed to the door. Naruto seeing it close behind Diana, who's carrying J'onn, and Kara yelled out. "Supergirl!" Turning around Kara caught the gem just as the door closed leaving Naruto, and Batman behind. "NARUTO!" Kara screamed dropping the gem, and ran to the door. Only for the door to distort from laser blasts. "NOO!" Kara tried punching it, only for J'onn to stop her.

"It's no use..." Diana looked to him. "You mean they're..?" Nodding they left with Kara picking up the gem as tears fell from her eyes. Later everyone met on top of a building. "Well?" Flash asked as J'onn spoke up. "We've managed to get the gem from ours, and Superman, and Hawkgirl are captured." He pointed at the factory. "And where's Batman, and Kage?" J'onn looked down. "Gone." Flash took a glance as Kara who's looking at the factory, trembling a little.

"They were true warrior's." Diana said as they went to the factory. Once inside they found Superman, and Hawgirl hanging upside down. Their eye's opened showing red eyes as smoke blew in to the room knocking everyone out. 'Superman', and 'Hawkgirl' changed in to aliens, and carried every one out. "J'onn!" J'onn woke up to see Superman yelling at him as everyone was caught in the wall.

An alien walked up. "Earth mightiest heroes." He changed into Senator Carter. "The real Carter never returned from Mars." He explained before the ceiling opened having a black ship come in, causing the alien's to bow. "All hail the Imperium." The Carter alien said as a big purple alien hovered out with tentacles, and brought J'onn up to it. "The last Martian." Imperium shocked J'onn causing him to revert to his original form.

"You've defied us for centuries." J'onn stood up. "And I will never bow before you, or your kind." Imperium grabbed, J'onn, and brought him inside. "What are you hiding?" He asked shocking J'onn.

"NOW!" An explosion hits above the hero's while an arrow was sent flying at Carter. He caught it, only for it to explode in his face. Looking up, they saw Batman, and Naruto standing on the wall with a hole in the shield holding a gem. "KAGE!" Kara exclaimed struggling to get out. Batman put's a device in the hole causing everything to go blue." I mentally shielded them to protect them. Batman used a small torch to get Diana out while she helps get everyone out. Once Kara got free, she flew to Naruto, and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." She said as everyone started creating holes in the factory killing the alien's as with the sun as it peaked through the clouds. Naruto smiled before kissing her. "I'll never leave you Kara." Letting him go Kara turned and saw Diana wrap her lasso around the ship keeping it from escaping. She lost her grip as the ship fired back. Kara flew up, and grabbed it as Hawkgirl attacked with her mace destroying the armor.

Diana flew up, and helped pull the ship back down crashing in to the factory. "It's going down!" Hawkgirl yelled as everyone flew out with as the factory blew up, having the cloud's disappear. Landing on a building, they saw a large ship go up in the sky, and disappeared. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them." Naruto commented as Kara held on to him. "You gonna let me go?" He asked getting her to shake her head.

_Later._

"_This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath Superman, and a team of hero's drive out pocket's of resistance as everything slowly return's to normal._" Snapper said showing clips of everyone attacking alien walkers from around the world. The scene changed to Snapper at a press conference with General Well's talking to the reporter's. "_We got lucky this time. But what if they return?_" He asked before Batman turned off his monitor, and thought for a moment.

The Watchtower.

"Incredible." Superman said looking down at earth, before turning to Batman. "Does your stock holder's know about this Bruce?" Batman just walked up. "Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" Naruto with his hood down asked walking up to them. "Well I guess I know how you pay for your gadget's." Naruto said as Batman explained about the watchtower. "That felt good." Kara exclaimed drying her hair. "I love the bath room you had put in Naruto."

Hawkgirl with her hair wet and helmet still on nodded. "Yeah the hot spring's are really good." Naruto smiled at them. "Yeah I also lined the divider with lead so if we get anyone else with x-ray power's up here, they won't be tempted." Kara floated up, and wrapped her arms around his left one. "And a fully stocked kitchen." Flash commented as he, and Diana also with wet hair had an iced mocha in their hands walked up from another room.

Diana took a sip. "Hhmm.. They don't have these on Themyscira." Flash turned to her and clanked glasses. "Stick around Princess I'll show you the rope's." Diana smiled at him. "Maybe I will." John floated down to them. "But what does this have to do with us?" Superman walked to the window, and explained how they should be a team. "What like 'Super Friend's'?" Flash asked jokingly as Superman smirked.

"More like a 'Justice League'." One by one everyone walked over, and put their hands together. "I expect you to study Kara, and not up here all the time." Superman said to Kara who nodded. "Ok I'll just come up here on week-end's, and school break's." Looking over to Batman Superman asked. "What about you?" Batman just stared at him. "I'm not much of a 'people person'. But when you need help, and you will 'Call Me'."

Naruto looked around. "Where's J'onn?" Looking up, and seeing him Superman flew up to talk to him. "You ready to go home Kara?" Naruto asked Kara as she nodded, and left with Naruto.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I'll probably give him a mask like Kakashi.**

**2. Just saying the flash will be what color's covering his head.**

**3. Best Name I could think of.**

**4 That's an episode from Superman the animated series, I forget the name but it's where Lois goes to an alternate universe where she died, and Superman teamed up with Lex.**

**5. Just so I wouldn't get tempted to use his cloak for every fight. I'll still use it on fight like Hades. Speaking of which can someone help with having Naruto be accepted on ****Themyscira**? So that Hippolyta. (Diana's Mother.) Won't be mad when he go's there.

** 6. Yes it's Detective Vision from the Arkham game series. From Arkham: Origins I like that one the best, and thought it would help Naruto with information on people/places.**

**7. It's Hawkeyes bow from the 2012 film. I thought I should give Naruto a gadget/weapon to use on villains that can take Superman on equally.. If he doesn't know ahead of time who'll he'll fight. if he knows, I'll use 'Sage' mode or the cloak for the fights. I just thought since the fights take place in cities/outer space, he wouldn't have time to gather natural chakra.**

**8. I want to put Young Justice on here so I'll probably have it where there are survivors like Kara's background for these shows is that she was on a planet near Krypton that other Kryptonians populated that got caught in the blast.**

**To those that read my first story don't worry.. It's not on hiatus/discontinued, I just wanted a break from watching the anime, and decided to do this. Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out. **


	2. Chapter II: In Blackest Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Something I wanted to put up, and forgot to in the first chapter. Naruto will also use his bow on petty criminals.(Mugger's, bank robber's.) And non-powered villain's.(Lex, Harley, Joker.) as not to hurt them. Also I forgot that for the first show every story line took at least two episode's so that will make it easier for me to write. I'll try to make the two episode's at least 6k, and the three episode's at least 7-8k **

**Beta: Jebest4781**

* * *

**Chapter II: In Blackest Night.**

**Last Time.**

_"NOW!" An explosion hits above the hero's while an arrow was sent flying at Carter. He caught it, only for it to explode in his face. Looking up, they saw Batman, and Naruto standing on the wall with a hole in the shield holding a gem. "KAGE!" Kara exclaimed struggling to get out. Batman put's a device in the hole causing everything to go blue." I mentally shielded them to protect them. Batman used a small torch to get Diana out while she helps get everyone out. Once Kara got free, she flew to Naruto, and hugged him._

_"I thought I lost you." She said as everyone started creating holes in the factory killing the alien's as with the sun as it peaked through the clouds. Naruto smiled before kissing her. "I'll never leave you Kara." Letting him go Kara turned and saw Diana wrap her lasso around the ship keeping it from escaping. She lost her grip as the ship fired back. Kara flew up, and grabbed it as Hawkgirl attacked with her mace destroying the armor._

_Diana flew up, and helped pull the ship back down crashing in to the factory. "It's going down!" Hawkgirl yelled as everyone flew out with as the factory blew up, having the cloud's disappear. Landing on a building, they saw a large ship go up in the sky, and disappeared. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them." Naruto commented as Kara held on to him. "You gonna let me go?" He asked getting her to shake her head._

_Later._

_"This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath Superman, and a team of hero's drive out pocket's of resistance as everything slowly return's to normal." Snapper said showing clips of everyone attacking alien walkers from around the world. The scene changed to Snapper at a press conference with General Well's talking to the reporter's. "We got lucky this time. But what if they return?" He asked before Batman turned off his monitor, and thought for a moment._

_The Watchtower._

_"Incredible." Superman said looking down at earth, before turning to Batman. "Does your stock holder's know about this Bruce?" Batman just walked up. "Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" Naruto with his hood down asked walking up to them. "Well I guess I know how you pay for your gadget's." Naruto said as Batman explained about the watchtower. "That felt good." Kara exclaimed drying her hair. "I love the bath room you had put in Naruto."_

_Hawkgirl with her hair wet and helmet still on nodded. "Yeah the hot spring's are really good." Naruto smiled at them. "Yeah I also lined the divider with lead so if we get anyone else with x-ray power's up here, they won't be tempted." Kara floated up, and wrapped her arms around his left one. "And a fully stocked kitchen." Flash commented as he, and Diana also with wet hair had an iced mocha in their hands walked up from another room._

_Diana took a sip."Hhmm.. They don't have these on Themyscira." Flash turned to her and clanked glasses. "Stick around Princess I'll show you the rope's." Diana smiled at him. "Maybe I will." John floated down to them. "But what does this have to do with us?" Superman walked to the window, and explained how they should be a team. "What like 'Super Friend's'?" Flash asked jokingly as Superman smirked._

_"More like a 'Justice League'." One by one everyone walked over, and put their hands together. "I expect you to study Kara, and not up here all the time." Superman said to Kara who nodded. "Ok I'll just come up here on week-end's, and school break's." Looking over to Batman Superman asked. "What about you?" Batman just stared at him. "I'm not much of a 'people person'. But when you need help, and you will 'Call Me'."_

_Naruto looked around. "Where's J'onn?" Looking up, and seeing him Superman flew up to talk to him. "You ready to go home Kara?" Naruto asked Kara as she nodded, and left with Naruto._

**Now.**

_Ajuris 5._

"Order! Order!" an orange alien with black eye's, and a horn on his forehead yelled to the talking masses in the stand's that just talked louder. "SILENCE!" A male voice boomed as a light went on, and a head came up on a big screen. The alien's stopped talking, and looked to the screen. "This High-tribunal has now convened." The face said as the alien's sat back down. "Never before has so many put aside their difference, and come together for one goal."

Two more head's came up, and the one on the screen's left spoke in a female's voice. "But never before has there been a crime so heinous, to unite us in grief, and revulsion." The head on the right spoke up in a male voice. "We are gathered here today to seek justice." A yellow alien in a white, and black trimmed robe's with a blue circle on his chest, and over his ear's came up on a floating platform.

"Where is the accused?" The first head asked as the alien gestured to an empty platform on the floor. "Unfortunately he's still at large." The other two head's turned to the first one for a second before the first head spoke up."Manhunter's step forward." A group of Robot's with silver head's blue glove's, and boot's holding rod's walked up. "This is no ordinary criminal, going after him will result in great peril, are you ready for that?"

The one in front replied. "No man escape's the Manhunter's, show us a picture of the accused." The yellow alien pushed a button on his platform. "He's a native from Earth." An image of John in his Green Lantern uniform came up. "The Green Lantern, John Stewart."

_Naruto Kent Farm._

A shirtless Naruto in blue jeans was standing on a cart putting bails of hay in the loft of the barn listening to the radio. "_Take a little ride with you._" The song played as he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey handsome." Turning around, he saw Kara in blue jeans, and a tank top standing beside another girl with long red hair, green eye's, dark pant's, and blue shirt.

He jumped down. "Hey beautiful." Kara, noticing the other girl was staring elbowed her. "You're drooling." She said with a smirk as the girl turned to her. "Sorry, not many guy's our age has a six-pack." Naruto put's on a sleeveless black shirt, and walked over to them. "I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted as the girl smiled. "I'm Barbara." Naruto took a glance at Kara. "Is this the same Barbara who's Batgirl?"

Barbra's eye's widened. "You told your boyfriend who I am?" Naruto smiled as he waved his arms. "It's ok I'm a hero also. I'm Kage." Barbara's eye's widened as she stared at one of the hero's who saved the world."Yo. . You're Kage?" She asked before running to the door where her book bag is. She came back with a pen, and book. "Can I have your autograph?"

Smiling Naruto nodded. "Hey you never ask me for my autograph." Kara whined crossing her arms. "I knew you, Clark, and Bruce before the invasion. Besides Naruto's one of the few hero's our age that isn't a 'side-kick'." Kara looked offended at that. "Hey! I'm not a side-kick!" Barbara looked over to her, and smirked. "You help out Clark more time's then stopping crime yourself."

Kara grumbled as Naruto wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry Kara. One day you'll be as awesome as me." He said grinning before Kara elbowed him in the gut, smiling as he grunted. "_Kage can you read me?_" J'onn's voice came over his earpiece. Naruto put's a finger over his right ear. "Kage here." He replied as the girl's looked to him. "_We have a small of group of alien's coming down._" Nodding Naruto replied. "Ok where are they heading?"

"_We don't know, and everyone but Hawkgirl, Flash, and I are on another mission, or busy._" Naruto sighed before replying. "Ok me, and Kara will get ready so send us the coordinate's when you can." He finished before turning back to the girl's." Look's like more alien's are attacking, but it's a small group." Kara ran and came back few second's later in her costume.

"Ok, I'll change in an empty room in the barn so wait a minute." Naruto walked out to his car as Barbara looked to Kara. "I can help if you want?" Kara thought for a moment before replying. "Ok but stay near me, or Naruto to be safe." Barbara nodded before, picking up her bag, and going behind some hay to change. Naruto came out with his red costume with his hood down, and glasses' on.

"Did I hear Barbara's coming with?" Kara nodded as they waited for Barbara to change. She came out in a black costume with a blue/yellow cape, yellow boot's, glove's, bat logo, and belt. "Any chance I could convince you in getting a full body suit?" Naruto asked Kara who blushed. "Pervert." Naruto chuckled before pulling a rope from a pocket on his cargo pants.

"Well Kara can fly us to the other's." grabbing the rope, Kara floated up as Barbara, and Naruto grabbed on, and was lifted up. When they got to the others, they saw Hawkgirl stand in front of a group of robot's as people ran from their cars. Suddenly she was sent flying towards them. "Go help the other's Supergirl." Naruto said letting go of the rope, and caught Hawkgirl in a bridal carry.

"You alright?" He asked letting her down as She nodded. "Yes thank you." She flew off to fight the robots with Naruto looking at them. Pushing the button on his glasses', he scanned one that attacked J'onn with its rod shocking him. "_Robots, and those rod's seem to be like Tasers. Better keep the strong jutsu as a last-ditch move since there are civilian's here._" Naruto thought before creating a ball in his hand.

Hawkgirl hit's one of the robot's in the back of the head, and attacked another one whose rod lengthen in to a staff aimed it at her, electricity coming off the end. "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Naruto jump's on the robot sending it in to the pavement before jumping away as Batgirl threw a batarang at it, hitting it, and shocked it.

Supergirl attacked one by ramming it in to a brick wall before getting hit by electricity. Suddenly, Superman came, and punched it. "What's going on?" He asked as Flash ran up to him. "Don't know. They're looking for Green Lantern." He replied just before being shocked by another robot standing on a car. Naruto pushed the red button on his bow before picking an arrow out with a dull end. (Picture the one's Green Arrow uses.)

He shot the arrow hitting the robot in the back of the neck, but nothing happened. J'onn jumped down on the robot crushing the car. J'onn walked ahead as the robot picked up the car, and threw it at J'onn. Flash pushed J'onn out-of-the-way as Superman caught the car, and Naruto, and Barbara attacked by shocking it with arrows, and batarang's. Supergirl flew down on it, and kicked it down before flying over to the others.

Everyone stared at the robots as Naruto made a bigger Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). Superman, and Supergirl shot laser's at them as Naruto dashed over. "Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)." A green brick wall formed in-between them, having the laser's, and Naruto's attack hit it. "Stop!" Green Lantern yelled as he floated down. "Better late then never." Flash said with Green Lantern looking at him before walking to the robots.

"Are you the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?" One asked as Green Lantern nodded. "Yes." The robot held out his hand. "Your ring." John looked at his ring for a moment, before handing it over. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked before John glances back. "Stay out of this." Two other robots' then put cuffs on him that covered from his wrists up to his elbow.

A yellow beam came down, having John, and the robots disappear. Everyone glanced at each other for a moment. "We should find them!" Kara exclaimed as Naruto walked over, and picked his arrow up. "Where would we start?" Hawkgirl asked with Naruto holding his arrow up. "Well I tagged one." Looking down, they saw his arrow's missing the top part.

_Watchtower._

Naruto, with his hood down, and glasses' hanging off the front of his shirt looked as a dot moved across a map of the galaxy. "Know where he is yet?" Barbara asked walking up to him. Naruto shook his head. "No they're still moving." After a moment the dot stopped. "Scratch that." Naruto tapped the dot, and a name popped up. '_Ajuris 5_.' The other's walked up. "Ok Kara you'll stay here to help Batman, and Diana."

Kara looked to Superman. "What why?" Superman started walking up to the hanger as Naruto explained. "You're as strong as Superman. Batman, and Diana could use your help if anything go's wrong while we're gone." Sighing, Kara nodded. "Why don't you show Barbara around the tower." Naruto said walking to catch up with the rest.

"Why don't I show you the bath Naruto helped install." Later, both Kara, and Barbara are in the bathroom leaning against the 'ground'. It look's like a Japanese bathhouse with vent's around the top of the wall. "What's the vent's for?" Barbara asked as Kara reached to one of the fake rocks, opened it, and pulled a remote out. "To let the steam out."

She pressed a button, and a TV came out of the wall in front of them. "So, anyway I can join the league?." Kara looked over to her, and shook her head. "No.. Not yet at least." Barbara raised an eyebrow. "What why not? You, and Naruto are around my age." Kara sighed, and started to explain. "I know.. But the public is still afraid of us. Mainly Clark, and I. We'll have to wait until everything calm's down before we add more."(**1**.)

"I mean we have talked about at least keeping in contact with other hero's if we need help." Kara, and Barbara continued to talk.

_With the other's towards Ajuris 5._

"Why would he give up his ring? It just doesn't make sense." Hawkgirl commented as she was flying the jet beside Superman. "Maybe he didn't want to cause trouble for the Green Lantern Corps, or for earth. He must of at least have known what they have wanted." Naruto commented from the back behind Flash, and J'onn. "John's a strange one, that's for sure." Superman said with Hawkgirl looking to him.

"I'm beginning to think all you human's are strange." Naruto, and Superman looked at her. "Sorry." She apologized as Superman smiled. "It's alright, I take it as a compliment." He replied as Naruto chuckled. "And I'm not technically from Earth." Superman reached to push a button, but was attacked by a ship before he could. Flash quickly typed on the keyboard on his seat.

"They're not responding to our signal!" He yelled out as Hawkgirl reached to pull a lever. "If they want a fight, then they got. ." Superman stopped her before she could do anything. "No, we're not starting a war." He stood up, and walked back. "Flash, Kage take the control's." He ordered as he, Hawkgirl, and J'onn flew out to take care of the ship's.

"You wouldn't know how to fly a jet would you?" Flash asked as Kage ran up to the wheel. "I've been reading up, and taking lesson's.. But this would be my first time flying the jet." He pushed the button on his glasses' before handing them to Flash. "The lesson's are coming up, I hope you're a fast learner." Naruto pushed a few button's before looking back, and seeing the other's taking the ship's down, but leaving them to land safely.

Naruto weaved through a few narrow buildings before landing on top of another one. "Well that went well." Naruto commented before opening the door, only to see a bunch of guard's. Taking his glasses' back Naruto threw a smoke bomb down before turning on his Detective Vision. Seeing the guard's clearly, he knocked out every one. The others flew down, and J'onn looked back to a dome-shaped building.

"Green Lantern is there." They flew up with J'onn taking Flash, and Hawkgirl taking Naruto up to the glass ceiling. Superman made a hole with his laser, and flew in with the other's following. "Stop the intruder's." Looking up, they saw three faces on a screen. Two guard's flew over on platforms, only for Superman to throw them across the room.

The Manhunter's started walking over until Superman yelled. "Stop!" He turned to the head's. "We're sorry for interrupting, but John Stewart is our friend." One head 'glanced' over. "This is a public trial." the head said in a female's voice. "Very well you make take seat's in the galley." The second said in a male's voice.

"But this tribunal won't tolerate any more outburst's." The third said also in a male's voice. Nodding the group walked on to a platform, and went to find seat's. "Are you ready to call your first witness?" The head in the middle asked the alien Prosecutor. "Yes my lord. I call Kanjar Ro." An human looking alien in a blue outfit with a sleeveless shirt, and helmet covering his face walked in, and came up to a guard.

"Kanjar Ro, you agree to let us probe, and display any, and all memories'?" Kanjar Ro scoffed, and walked to a platform. "I've got nothing to hide." He went up to the prosecutor. "State your name, and profession." Kanjar Ro lifted up his visor, showing insect-like eye's. "Kanjar Ro, I'm a pirate." The Prosecutor raised his eye-brow. "A criminal? Yet you came to bear witness to a crime, why?"

Kanjar Ro pointed to himself, and explained. "I may steal thing's, but it's nothing compared to what he did." He pointed to John as the crowd whispered among themselves'. Naruto with his hood off looked at Kanjar Ro, and narrowed his eyes. He turned on his Detective Vision, and a box with Kanjar Ro's heartbeat, and pulse came up on his lenses. "Superman.. Check his heart."

Superman looked confused but looked at Kanjar Ro. "His heart's racing." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he's lying." Hawkgirl leaned over to them. "Then we should tell them." Naruto looked over to her. "They could just say Superman's lying, and that I rigged these. We did say John's our friend when we came in. They'll just assume we're trying to rig evidence to help him out."

Hawkgirl huffed, and crossed her arm's. "Lawyer's can twist thing's around to help their case." Naruto finished turning back to the trail." A white light came down on Kanjar Ro, and he explained what John did. His memories' was broadcasted showing John stopping him, being attacked by other ships, and a beam from his ring deflecting on to another planet, and causing it to explode. "Three billion.. That's how many died." Kanjar Ro finished before floating down.

Recess was called, and the other's walked down to talk to John. "So you're just clearing your name? Is that why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth?" Flash asked as John glared. "I told you to stay out of this." Naruto walked up to him, passing, and brushing against Kanjar Ro."Kanjar Ro_ is_ lying about something." John looked up to where Ajuris 4. was. "You see that? I did it, I'm guilty."

He was then taken to his holding cell. "Three billion died.. I'm not buying it." Flash said as Superman thought for a second. "I don't ither." He walked over, and glanced up to the sky. "I want to take a closer look." Hawkgirl looked to him. "Why? John say's he's guilty, and no one's disputing the fact's." Superman turned, and walked up to J'onn. "Maybe I am. J'onn I need you to come with me."

He turned to the other's. "Flash, Kage, Hawkgirl can you buy us some time?" Naruto crossed his arms before replying. "We'll do our best." He, and the other's went back to the top of the stand's as Superman, and J'onn left. Later, John stood back up with Kanjar Ro floating beside him. "John Stewart, you may now question your own accuser." The head in the middle said as John looked down. "No questions."

"Are you sure? You do have the right to defend yourself." The female said as John nodded. "I object! This trial's a farce!" Flash yelled out. "What are you doing?" Hawkgirl hissed at him. "Buying time." Flash replied before speeding down. "You should hear both side's before passing judgment." The head's looked to each other. "We don't want any lingering doubt's about our judgment." The female said as the other head's agreed.

"Who will defend him?" The second head asked as Flash looked up to them. "Don't you have any lawyer's?" The first head looked down before replying. "No, we took care of the lawyer's long ago." The female head continued on for the first head. "But you could speak for him.. But you'll share his judgment." Flash's eye's widened, and looked to John. "What that's crazy!" The first head looked back to him. "That's how we solved our lawyer problem."

Flash floated up. "Before I begin I would like to talk about corpus.." Naruto face palmed as Flash rambled. "I have a feeling this will end badly." He said before noticing Hawkgirl leaving. following after her, they came to the cafeteria, and saw a group of Green Lantern's eating at a table. "Why aren't you at the trial?" She asked as one scoffed.

"Why? We know what's going to happen.. John's gave us a bad name." Hawkgirl growled having Naruto take a few step's away from her. She attacked him with her mace, and he blocked using his ring. The bartender ran over waving his tentacle's. "Friend's please no weapon's, no weapon's!" Hawkgirl looked to him. "You think I need this to fight?" She threw her mace at a support, and continued to fight as Naruto sat down beside a Green Lantern who isn't fighting.

"Not going to help your lady friend?" He asked Naruto who shook his head. "No... She would kick my ass if I try to help." He replied as the Green Lantern took a sip of his drink. "I'm Killawog.. Why are you defending John?" Killawog asked catching a Green Lantern from going through the window. "He's my friend what else do I need." Killawog just raised an eyebrow.

"A friend will bail you out of jail... But a true friend will be right beside you smoking a cigarette saying 'Damn.. That was fun!'.. I think Flash would be in that group if John's found guilty." Killawog looked at the fight, stood up, and broke it up. "Enough! She's right, John's one of us so we should do all we can to help." He flew off with Hawkgirl carrying Naruto followed. Looking down they saw Kanjar Ro talking to a Manhunter.

Looking at each other, they flew off in another direction, going to a roof, and watched them. "Look's like the Manhunter's are also in on this." Naruto commented seeing Kanjar Ro run off. They followed him to his ship. "There's one we can 'borrow'." Naruto said pointing to an empty ship. Getting in it they followed Kanjar Ro to where Superman, and J'onn are looking at a machine on a moon.

"Get me close." Naruto said putting on a space suit. As she did that, Naruto disappeared in a gold flash, and reappeared beside Kanjar Ro. Putting a kunai to his throat he whispered to him. "Land, now." Gulping, he landed on a smooth surface beside Superman. "How did you get in his ship?" Superman asked as Hawkgirl landed. "I put a marker on him when he walked past us at recess." Naruto explained as Hawkgirl flew out, and landed beside him.

"We followed him from Ajuris 5." J'onn pointed to him before asking. "He's behind this?" He then pointed to the big machine behind him. "No the Manhunter's seem to be." Naruto explained before Superman, and J'onn left with Kanjar Ro. "Wait for our signal before destroying it." Superman ordered as they flew away. As they waited, Naruto formed a green ball that took the shape of a shruriken.

"_John is innocent!_" They heard Superman yell from their earpiece. Naruto turned to Hawkgirl, before throwing a tri-pronged kunai down. "I got it." He ran up, and hit's the machine. "Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)." Naruto flashed back before his attack expanded, and destroyed the machine. Looking up, they saw a planet reappear. "Well... Let's go back." Naruto said getting in their ship, and flew back.

"They saw the them with small elderly alien's in red, black trimmed robe's with the Green Lantern logo on them. "The Manhunter's are attacking Oa." Superman said before Green Lantern formed a ball around them, and took them to Oa. When they got there, they saw the Manhunter's attacking the city. Dropping from the ball everyone attacked with the help of other Green Lantern's.

Superman plowed threw as many as he could shooting laser's at the one's in the air. Flash, and Naruto took care of the one's on the ground, with Naruto throwing a bunch of tri-pronged kunai, and flashed cutting the head's off the one's near them. Suddenly green energy came out of a building with a silhouette of a Manhunter in it.

Then all of the Green Lanterns had started loosing their powers. The energy disappeared. "Beware my power. . . GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" John's voice yelled out as the energy came back, shooting the silhouette away. Soon all the Manhunter's were taken care off. The league sat talking to the other Green Lantern's. "You're some fighter lady." One said to Hawkgirl who's smiling at the compliment. "But we already knew that." Another one said rubbing his jaw.

Naruto elbowed her smirking. "You're blushing." She turned around to glare at him. "I am not." She said only causing his smirk to widened. John floated down, and the other's gathered around him. "You alright John?" J'onn asked as Green Lantern Nodded. "You believed in me... Even when I didn't." Flash sped up to him. "What are friend's for?" Naruto snorted at that. "Yeah speedster here was going to die with you."

Green Lantern formed another ball around them. "Let's go home." He said as they started floating up.

_Later at the Watchtower._

Naruto with his hood down was looking down at the Earth as he, and Hawkgirl was doing guard duty. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?" Hawkgirl looked up from typing in the computer. "Why?" She asked making him shrugged. "You're my friend, I just want to know you. You where a.. Cop back on Thanagar, right?" She nodded before replying. "A Detective." Naruto walked over, and stopped beside her. "What's your real name?"

She looked back up to him. "I don't want to call you Hawkgirl all the time." She looked down for a moment before replying. "Shayera Hol." Naruto smiled down at her. "Nice name." Shayera continued to type on the computer. "You know.. Flash was asking me question's before the Manhunter's came down. He had an ulterior motive though." She said making Naruto snort.

"I don't blame him, you're hot. But unlike him I'm not trying to get in your pant's... Unless I can talk Kara in to a three-way." He was force to dodge a wrench that Shayera threw at him. "So is that a no?" He asked as She glared at him. "You have until the count of ten." She threatened before she started counting down. "I'm sure I can convince her."

She stood up, and turned to him. "ZERO!" She yelled, and started chasing him around the room. "Get back here so I can kill you!" Naruto glanced back at her smiling. "Come on that was funny!" She continued chasing him, and that was the scene the other's came to as they walked in. Seeing his chance, Naruto dashed passed them and ran to the hanger. "Anyone going down?" He asked before Kara flew after him.

_Naruto's house Night._

Naruto, Kara, and Barbara are in Naruto's backyard sitting around a fire pit roasting marshmallows. "I can't believe you did that." Kara said as Naruto put's his marshmallow on a graham cracker with chocolate. "I was kidding... like eighty-five percent." She glared at him as he ate. "I was kidding." Hunter walked over with a steak in his mouth. "So you stopped a coup?" Barbara asked eating her s'more.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah the Manhunter's became self-aware basically, and wanted revenge on the Guardian's." Naruto explained standing up. "Want to camp out tonight? It a nice night." Barbara nodded. "Yeah it's Friday so why not, I'll call dad, and let him know." She got up, and walked away a few feet. "Want to go get an extra pajama for her?" Naruto asked Kara who nodded.

She flew away as Naruto walked inside, and got two tents. As he was setting them up, Kara flew back with two pajamas in her hand's. "Go change while I finish up here." The girl's went inside leaving Naruto to finish up. "Do you a radio, or anything?" Naruto asked the girl's from outside. "Yeah we'll listen to music before going to bed!" Kara replied as She, and Kara came out in blue pajama's, and short-sleeved shirt's.

Naruto walked inside giving Kara a kiss as he passed her, and in a few minute's came out in just a red pajama pant's with a small radio. He turned it on, and the three started taking as Hunter walked up, and lay down beside Barbara. "Don't worry, he won't bite." Naruto said seeing the slightly scared look Barbara gave. She hesitantly started petting him, and he leaned against her hand.

"See I told you." Barbara smiled as she continued petting Hunter. "Is it alright If I help you on your patrol's tomorrow? I told dad I'm staying with Kara for the week-end." Shrugging Naruto replied. "Sure I don't see why not. We can even be a team. I know other hero's/sid.. Apprentice's that form a team from time, to time." Naruto corrected himself seeing Kara's glare."

"And what would we call ourselves'?" Barbara asked resting her head on her hand. "It can't be the Justice League." Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "How about team 'Young Justice'?" The girl's just stared at him. "What? You don't think it will catch on?" He asked as they continued to talk. Kara looked up, and saw a meteor shower. "Hey look."

Looking up Barbara gasped. "Wow you don't see that in the city." She said as Naruto looked up. "Yeah it's one reason I moved out here." They continued to talk through out the night.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistake's. **

**Beta: Jebest4781**

**1. Just because I don't want to add any member's to the league until the second show. I'll still have her team up with Naruto for some original thing's.(patrolling, and stopping villains.) If anyone want's to send idea's for anything please feel free to.**

**OK a little short under a thousand then the cut off mark. But everything I could think of to add I want to use for a later chapter. Also I'll do the Young Justice part as a separate story. Because I forgot about Zantanna being a teenager on that show, and a viewer Jebest4781 let me know that Wally West is this Flash, and he's Kid Flash in Y.J.(I thought this Flash was Barry Allen.) So I'll do a spin-off in the Y.J. crossover when I get to the end of Unlimited.**

**Also I don't remember a lot on these show's so if there's anything important I should know beforehand please let me know.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter III: The Enemy Below

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter III: The Enemy Below.**

**Last Time.**

_"I don't blame him, you're hot. But unlike him I'm not trying to get in your pant's... Unless I can talk Kara in to a three-way." He was force to dodge a wrench that Shayera threw at him. "So is that a no?" He asked as She glared at him. "You have until the count of ten." She threatened before she started counting down. "I'm sure I can convince her."_

_She stood up, and turned to him. "ZERO!" She yelled, and started chasing him around the room. "Get back here so I can kill you!" Naruto glanced back at her smiling. "Come on that was funny!" She continued chasing him, and that was the scene the other's came to as they walked in. Seeing his chance, Naruto dashed passed them and ran to the hanger. "Anyone going down?" He asked before Kara flew after him._

_Naruto's house Night._

_Naruto, Kara, and Barbara are in Naruto's backyard sitting around a fire pit roasting marshmallows. "I can't believe you did that." Kara said, as Naruto put's his marshmallow on a graham cracker with chocolate. "I was kidding... like eighty-five percent." She glared at him as he ate. "I was kidding." Hunter walked over with a steak in his mouth. "So you stopped a coup?" Barbara asked eating her s'more._

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah the Manhunter's became self-aware basically, and wanted revenge on the Guardian's." Naruto explained standing up. "Want to camp out tonight? It a nice night." Barbara nodded. "Yeah it's Friday so why not, I'll call dad, and let him know." She got up, and walked away a few feet. "Want to go get an extra pajama for her?" Naruto asked Kara who nodded._

_She flew away as Naruto walked inside, and got two tents. As he was setting them up, Kara flew back with two pajamas in her hands. "Go change while I finish up here." The girl's went inside leaving Naruto to finish up. "Do you have a radio, or anything?" Naruto asked the girl's from outside. "Yeah we'll listen to music before going to bed!" Kara replied as She, and Kara came out in blue pajamas, and short-sleeved shirts._

_Naruto walked inside giving Kara a kiss as he passed her, and in a few minutes came out in just a red pajama pants with a small radio. He turned it on, and the three started taking as Hunter walked up, and lay down beside Barbara. "Don't worry, he won't bite." Naruto said seeing the slightly scared look Barbara gave. She hesitantly started petting him, and he leaned against her hand._

_"See I told you." Barbara smiled as she continued petting Hunter. "Is it alright If I help you on your patrol's tomorrow? I told dad I'm staying with Kara for the week-end." Shrugging Naruto replied. "Sure I don't see why not. We can even be a team. I know other hero's/side . . . Apprentice's that form a team from time, to time." Naruto corrected himself seeing Kara's glare."_

_"And what would we call ourselves'?" Barbara asked resting her head on her hand. "It can't be the Justice League." Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "How about team 'Young Justice'?" The girl's just stared at him. "What? You don't think it will catch on?" He asked as they continued to talk. Kara looked up, and saw a meteor shower. "Hey look."_

_Looking up Barbara gasped. "Wow you don't see that in the city." She said as Naruto looked up. "Yeah it's one reason I moved out here." They continued to talk through out the night._

**Now.**

_Ocean, USS Defiant (Submarine)._

"Sir, unidentified craft approaching." A man said looking at the radar. "Bering Zero, One, Zero." The Captain, A dark-skinned man with a moustache walked over, and looked down. "At this depth? Establish radio contact." He ordered a woman behind him who nodded, and pressed a few buttons. "I've tried all frequency's, no responses. "Whatever it is, it's big, and closing in fast." The first man said as the Captain turned forward.

"Evasive maneuvers. Down twenty degree's." the sub started sinking deeper as a big jet looking sub sailed up to them. "It's still closing sir!" The first man yelled before they were rammed. A red light, and alarm came on while the sub shook. "Damage report!" The captain yelled as the woman looked t her screen. "Starboard's rudder's are out!" The first man looked at his screen.

"The hostile craft's returning!" The Captain pulled down a receiver, and gave out orders. "Prepare torpedo tube's." The first man turned to him. "There's no time!" They were rammed again. "This is the USS Defiant. We've sustained heavy damage we're going down. Repeat we're going down." The woman gave out a distress signal as they crashed on the ocean floor.

_Naruto, Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. A Few Minutes Later._

Lightning flashed as they where flying in a storm to where the distress signal from the USS Defiant is signaling. "So any idea what happened?" Naruto asked Superman who looked over to him. "They could have just scraped up against something. But we should be ready for anything." He explained as Green Lantern spoke out. "USS Defiant this is the Justice League, help is on the way." They went underneath the water and started looking for the sub.

"I've locked on to the distress beacon, we're close." Wonder Woman said looking at the screen as Superman stood up, and pointed ahead. "We're not the only one's!" In front of them is a huge sub that started firing at them. Green Lantern dodged the missiles, and led the ship in to a canyon eventually getting the sub caught in it. "Ha! Lost them." Green Lantern said before looking forward, and seeing two more subs.

"Yeah, you lost them." Naruto replied sarcastically as Superman stood up, opened a compartment, and took out a breathing mask. "Those Sailor's won't stand a chance if we keep playing cat, and mouse let's go. Kage take the control's." He ordered walking out with Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. "Ok I see why you brought me now." Naruto said to them as a wall came up to keep water from getting in.

"Holy crap!" Naruto cursed dodging missiles that were shot at the ship. "Doesn't maneuver as well in water." He commented seeing the other's attack the subs, and destroying them. He then saw another sub come up with people all but one in black, and silver armor on jet skies'. Naruto saw a man in green/gold armor with blonde hair, moustache, goatee, silver earrings, and necklace, holding a trident talking to the others.

He held down the button on his glasses', and scanned the blond-haired man. "Let's see. It say's his name is Arthur a.k.a as Aquaman, and he's the. . . King of Atlantis! I thought Bruce was messing with me when he put that in." Naruto said looking on, as the others were able to get the Sailor's out with Green Lantern's ring. Hearing the wall come down, Naruto turned, and saw Wonder Woman walk in taking her mask off.

"So . . . how did it go?" He asked as Wonder Woman sat beside him, and buckled up. "We'll have to leave the sub . . . but we're taking the people." Naruto looked back to Aquaman. "Doesn't he know that could pollute the ocean? What if something, or someone causes an accident?" He asked again as they floated up to the top, and went in the air.

"We don't want to get on his bad side . . . Superman is convincing him to go to the World Assembly to talk." She replied hitting another button, and switching to flying mode, and following after Green Lantern. Naruto took a glance back seeing Superman talking to Aquaman.

_Atlantis Throne Room._

"The surface dwellers are barbaric! They sail their weapon's in our sea, and pollute it." A soldier with a black goatee said to Atlantis' Ruler, and a man in green robe's with long brown hair in a ponytail standing beside him. "There's only one way to make sure Atlantis' safe. And my troop's are ready to take action." He finished as a woman with long red hair in a green dress, and eye's with a golden-spiked tiara, walked up holding a baby boy with blonde hair, and green eye's walked up, and stood beside Aquman.

"What kind of action?" Arthur asked the soldier. "We have the technology to wipe them off the face of the Earth, just give the order." Aquaman took a breath before replying. "General Brak, I decide policy her, not you." General Brak eye's widened before talking again. "How long must we stay back?" The brown-haired man stepped forward raising his hand.

"General Brak, your King has spoken." He said as General Brak stood back, and bowed. "I'm sorry your Highness." Aquaman looked to the woman for a moment before turning back. "General Brak, I'll consider your plan. But this is serious, I'll need time on the matter." He left with the woman following after him. Later on, Arthur was with his wife holding their son.

His son reached up, grabbed some of his hair, and tugged down. Aquaman chuckled at him. "He has a strong grip Mera." Mera walked over, and smiled. "He takes after his father." Their son soon fell asleep, and after putting him in his crib Arthur sighed. "What kind of future am I making for our son?" He asked pacing around the room. "What ever you decide, I'm sure it'll be the right decision."

She held his hands in her own. "Your hands are strong, and noble I'll gladly place my fate in them." She gave him a quick kiss, and left the room leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

_At the Watchtower._

"I'm sorry General, lives' were at stake, there was nothing we could do." Superman said in to his phone. The others are on the other side talking. "The Admiral's right. We shouldn't have left the sub, and it's in the hands of a mad man." Green Lantern angrily said as Wonder Woman turned to him. "He's not a mad man. He's just looking out for his people." Naruto raised his arm.

"Took the word's out of my mouth. It's kind of how the leader's of my world are, at the end of the day they look out only for their own village." Green Lantern snorted before walking away. "Who's going to protect us from him?" Naruto deadpanned at his retreating form. "Isn't that our job? I mean we defeated bigger problems than him. . Remember the invasion? The Manhunters?" Green Lantern didn't reply as he went to the hanger.

Naruto sighed before turning to Wonder Woman. "I've meant to ask you about your island. I knew a village that was similar to it." Wonder Woman turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded before explaining. "Yeah, except they didn't hate men, and would marry the one who defeated them in combat. I met one right before coming here." He went in to telling her about Shizuka.

"So, do you still miss your friend's?" She asked as he gave a small smile. "Sometimes, but I still keep in contact with them every now, and then." They continued to make small talk until they heard a scream. "NARUTO!" Flash came speeding in, wearing a pink uniform. "Hey Flash, anything up?" Naruto asked as if nothing was wrong. Flash just glared at him before pointing at him self as Wonder woman snickered.

"What the hell did you do to my costume?! These aren't cheap you know!" Hawkgirl, and Supergirl came in, saw Flash, and fell down laughing. "It's not funny!" He yelled over to them before turning back to Naruto . . . Only to find him gone. "I'll get you back for this!" He yelled in to his earpiece before speeding away.

Later, Naruto was changing channels on the TV as Green Lantern stormed up to Wonder Woman, and J'onn. "I knew we couldn't trust that Fishman! The sub's stripped, and the plutonium is gone!" Naruto looked back as they talked. "And you think Aquaman's responsible?" Wonder Woman asked him as he snorted. "Who else Princess?" Naruto spoke up from his spot.

"Maybe someone want's to frame him." They turned to him as he explained. "This happens quite a lot in my world, people would frame a Leader for something to discredit them, or usurp them." Naruto turned back to the TV and continued. "Truth be told, I was framed for killing jonin in two villages, and attempted murder of the Leader of another village." He finished as he continued flipping through channels.

"_Aquaman then barged through . . ._" He passed the channel before pausing. Changing back, he spoke up to the others behind him. "Guys . . . Aquaman's not in Atlantis." The other's walked up, and saw Snapper Carr at the World Assembly.

_Aquaman at the World Assembly._

"First you steal a nuclear sub, then you threatened us with peace, who gave you the right?!" A diplomat asked as Aquaman crossed his arms. "I'm the born ruler of Atlantis." Everyone started arguing with him until Superman, with the others burst through the door. "Aquaman wait!" Naruto walked in front of him, and put's a hand on his shoulder.

"These things will take time, besides they're looking out for their people like you're looking out for yours." Naruto took a step back as Aquaman looked at the Diplomats for a moment before walking out. "Wait." Wonder Woman walked in front of him, only for Aquaman to roughly push her to Naruto. "Wow, his wife's a lucky woman if she could handle him." He commented following after Atlantis' ruler.

When they got to the doors, they saw Aquaman walk passed the reporters. Naruto then noticed a shine out of the corner of his eyes, and looked up at the building to his left. Eye's widening, he threw a tri-pronged kunai near Aquaman, and flashed to him just as a missile hits them. Both Naruto and Aquaman were then thrown into a stone fountain breaking it.

"No." Superman whispered as he flew over, and saw Naruto with blood coming down his face, and Aquaman's eyes rolling back in to his head.

_Metropolis News._

"_And after the explosion, the Justice League took both Kage and Aquaman to the hospital._" Snapper Carr reported as the scene of Superman with Aquaman, and Wonder Woman with Naruto flying off from the scene played. "_We have just received word that thanks to Kage, Aquaman didn't suffer any major damage, and will be fine. He's expected to make a full recovery._"

General Brak turned off the screen as a brown-haired man in Aquaman's robes walked in. "Even if he's alright we can't let this attack go unpunished." He said as General Brak walked up. "With all due respect Lord Orm, but you don't have the authority to give orders. The King is. ." Orm interrupted him.

"The King's injured, and they could have lied so we wouldn't retaliate, or they could attack him while he's recovering. And the Prince is still an infant." General Brak continued explaining. "Even so the law must . . . " Orm interrupted him again. "The Prince will take the throne when he comes of age." Mera walked in with a worried look. "Orm, did you hear?" She asked as Orm walked up, and hugged her.

"Oh dear Mera, I'm so sorry for your loss." Mera broke the hug, and looked at him. "You speak as if he died." Orm sighed before explaining. "He may be . . . All we know is he could have been attacked again, or they're not giving us the full report."

_Metropolis Hospital._

"How are they Doctor?" Wonder Woman asked the Doctor as he walked out from working on Aquaman, and Naruto. "Well . . . Aquaman's vitals are stable but he has a concussion and we can't pierce his skin to help him." Green Lantern walked up. "And what about Kage?" The doctor looked at the window. "Kage took the worst, with bruised ribs, internal bleeding, and a nasty bump on the head. He's healing very fast, I've never seen anything like it."

"I can help Aquaman." They turned around, and saw Batman walk out of the shadows. They rushed Aquaman to the room Batman set up a healing tank, and put him in it. Batman gave the Doctor a clipboard. "Keep saline levels at three-point three percent." Before anything else could be said they heard a females voice yell out. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Supergirl flew in the door, tears running down her face. "Where's Kage?!" Superman pointed down the hall. "Room three hundred." Nodding, Supergirl sped down the hall, and in to the room.

_Later._

Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, J'onn, Naruto with bandages covering his neck, and shoulders with Supergirl pestering him, and Green Lantern who's watching the reporter's outside are looking at Aquaman. "Supergirl I'm fine, everything but a few bruises are healed." That didn't stop Supergirl. "I was scared ok! When I get my hands on the person. ." Naruto silenced her with a kiss. "I'm fine. Thanks' for the concern."

"He's coming too." Superman said seeing Aquaman move. Green Lantern walked over to the front of the tube. "Good, now maybe we can get some answers." He started banging on the tube. "Don't you go to the aquarium? You're not supposed to tap the glass." Naruto said as Green Lantern ignored him. "What did you do with the plutonium?!" Aquaman woke up, looked at him, and jumped out of the tube.

"Plutonium?" He asked as Green Lantern glared at him. "The ones on the sub. You stole it!" Aquaman looked at him confused. "My order's were to leave the sub as it laid." Naruto thought for a second before asking Aquaman a question. "Do you have anyone who'd want to start a war? Or possibly take your throne?" Aquaman turned to him. "My General tried to convince me to attack, but I gave order's to stand down."

"And after you had come up here, you have an assassin after you, I think someone wants you dead to start a war." Naruto finished as Aquaman started walking out. "Wait I can help." Batman said as Aquaman turned to him, and raised an eyebrow.

Outside Paramedic's were taking Aquaman to an ambulance as reporters started swarming around them as the Justice League are watching from on top of surrounding buildings. "I hope your plan works Batman." Wonder Woman said in to her earpiece as Naruto looked around with his glasses'. "I see someone." He said pointing down at the ground at a man beside a mailbox.

"I see him." Batman replied throwing a batarang at the man who's aiming a bazooka at the hospital, and hits it causing the missile to hit the ground. The man ran in to a manhole as Superman followed, and tried opening it, only to be shocked when he touched it. Batman, and J'onn came down, and J'onn phased down to the man now in a red, silver trimmed suit passed him riding on a bike.

"Kage, Diana he's headed towards you." Wonder Woman and Naruto jumped down, and Wonder Woman punched the pavement created a hole just as the man passed. Wonder Woman flew ahead, and dropped down to him. "End of the line." She said but the man fired up, and made debris fall on her. Up above, Naruto followed him using his Detective Vision.

"Ok Batman threw down some claptraps so that should stop him . . . Ouch." Naruto said seeing the man crash. "Ok Batman now just get him." He finished seeing Batman walk up. He saw the man throw a smoke bomb, and ran off. Following him, Naruto caught him getting in to a van, and speed off. Getting his bow, Naruto picked up an arrow with white writing on the shaft.

He shot the van, and flashed to it, sticking on it with chakra. Walking to the roof, he started going through hand signs. "Doton: Supaiku No Jutsu (Earth Release: Spike Jutsu)." (**1**.) Spikes came up a few feet away, and popped the tires of the van. Naruto jumped off as it crashed. Superman flew over, and picked the man out. "Deadshot?" Naruto asked as Supergirl floated down. "You know him Kage?"

"I've run in to him a few times, he's a hired gun." The others came down, and Wonder Woman walked up. "Who paid you?" Deadshot looked over to her. "Now come on babe I can't say, professional ethics." He looked her up, and down checking her out. "But if you make it worth my while . . ." Batman then took him a few feet away as Kara sighed. "Pervert." Naruto looked to her, and smirked.

"Well you Heroines, and Villainess's are hot, and dress in revealing clothing. I don't blame him for checking her out." Kara punched him lightly in the arm, getting him to wince. "So do you check them out also?" She asked as he started sweating. "N . . No, never honey." Supergirl snorted, and crossed her arms. "Yeah right." Batman brought Deadshot back and started asking questions.

"Who hired you?" Dead shot brushed off some dust before answering. "I don't know their name, I never ask question's." Batman just glared at him. "Not good enough, how were you paid?" Deadshot turned to the back of his van showing an opened chest with gold coins, and small statues. "In gold." Batman walked over, and picked one up. "Spanish doubloons." Everyone looked to him. "Where would they get that?" Naruto asked as J'onn spoke up.

"Atlantis." Their eyes widened. "Called it. Knew someone from there wanted him dead." Naruto said before Green Lantern floated down, rubbing his jaw. "Too late to warn him, he's already heading back." Wonder Woman sighed before looking up. "Hera help him." Superman thought for a moment before turning to Supergirl. "I want you to stay up here incase this person attacks while we go to Atlantis to help out Aquaman. "Kara sighed as she nodded. "Ok that's a good plan."

_Naruto, J'onn, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman._

"We're coming up on Atlantis," Wonder Woman said looking at a screen. Suddenly a sub, and a bunch of men on jet skis came up in front. "Go on outside, I'll take the control's, and get the ship out-of-the-way. We really need to get the jet upgraded to fight these." Naruto said as the other's left to fight. "I really need to find a way to help fight under-water." Naruto sighed seeing the others take care of the soldiers, and sub.

Only to get hit by depth charges. "Well damn, I'll need to hide, and help when they're alone." Later, Naruto saw them with a device on their heads, being put in a room with a glass wall coming up, filling with water. Focusing, Naruto flashed beside Wonder Woman. "Need help?" He asked as the water stopped, and the guards started attacking the glass. He pulled the device off her, and Superman, having them pull out of their restraint's, and attack the guards.

"How did you get in here?" Wonder Woman asked standing over a guard. "I tagged everyone with my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) incase something like this happened." Naruto explained as he walked up to J'onn, and pulled the device off him, and then Green Lantern. "How did you . . .?" Walking out, Naruto saw Mera with a mace in hand. "Never mind I need help to find my husband." She said as they nodded, and left to the throne room, attacking guards along the way.

Later, everyone but Naruto, and Wonder Woman left to search the palace. "We've searched the palace." J'onn said phasing up before Superman flew in. "And we still haven't found him." Naruto's eyes widened, and everyone looked to where he was staring. Aquaman walked in, holding his son who's wearing nothing. Mera ran up, and hugged him.

"My love you're alright." She let's go, and Aquaman hands her their son. "So is our son." He grasps his left arm, and Mera looks down. "Your hand!" She exclaimed seeing a blanket wrapped around where his left hand was. "Where is Orm?" He asked as Naruto walked up, and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "This will help numb the pain." He stuck Aquaman before they took him to the Doctor.

The Doctor was working on him as Mera, and the others were watching. "His own hand." Superman commented as Green Lantern crossed his arms. "Told you he was a mad man." Mera turned to yell at him, but Naruto spoke up. "You'd be surprise what a parent will do when the life of their child's at stake. Mine took a demon's claw meant for me through their stomach an hour after I was born."

Everyone turned to him but didn't press the matter further. "Superman we have a problem at the North Pole. Thermal reading's show the temperature rising fast." Batman said through the earpiece. "If that continues the ecosystem effects could be catastrophic." J'onn commented before Green Lantern spoke up. "Then we should go investigate." Wonder Woman turned to look at Aquaman.

"What about the crisis here?" Aquaman spoke up. "They may be related." He went on to explain how he set up a thermal reactor to melt the polar ice caps. "We should hurry, and stop him." Naruto said turning around, only for Aquaman to stop him. "And he will be." Standing up, Aquaman lift's his left arm showing a silver hook replacing his hand.

_North Pole._

"Aquaman wait!" Aquaman looked up, and saw Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Green Lantern flying above him. "Why are you following me?" He asked with Wonder Woman replying. "We want to help." Aquaman sighed as he continued walking. "It's my fight." They floated in front of him. "It would be easier with help." Aquaman stared at them for a moment. "Just stay out of my way." Suddenly they were attacked by a missile, and jumped back.

Subs came out of the water, and shot them again. Everyone flew at them with Green Lantern bringing Aquaman to the water, and dropped him as soldiers came out and rushed them. "Superman the glaciers are starting to melt." Batman said in his earpiece as he, and Naruto flew in the bat jet. "And at this rate they won't last long." Naruto finished as he looked around.

"So . . . where are the bat snacks?" He asked as Batman sighed. "I don't have any snacks, and I don't put 'bat' in front of everything." Batman replied to Naruto. "So Joker was kidding when I helped you escort him to Arkham that one time?" He asked before shrugging. "Oh well, at least it's the worst thing he did." He said as Batman raised an eyebrow.

"What would have been the worst he could have done?" Batman asked as Naruto glanced seeing Aquaman jump on a killer whale over some soldiers. "He could have escaped, took over the asylum, and we would have spent the rest of the night rounding everyone up." He finished watching Wonder Woman attack a soldier with her lasso pulling him up in the air before dropping him in the water.

"We should get to the reactor." Naruto commented as Batman nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking." He replied taking the jet to where the reactor signal was located. Green Lantern flew up to them. "There's not much time. If the reactor isn't shut down, the world is doomed." Batman said as they closed in. "I guess this is a bad time to say I told you so." Green commented as Naruto snorted.

"You said Aquaman's behind this, it was his brother." Landing, they went inside and saw Aquaman fighting Orm. "Let's just shut down the reactor as Aquaman takes care of him." Naruto whispered as Green Lantern took them to the reactor. "No!" Orm shouted seeing them. Naruto shot an arrow at his feet, and with a flash of light blinded him for a moment.

"Damn, we'll need to shut it down from inside." Batman said causing Green Lantern's eyes to widen. "Can your ring protect me?" He asked as Green Lantern nodded. "It should. But you'll need to hurry." Green Lantern cloaked Batman who went inside. Outside Aquaman, and Orm were fighting on an ice bridge just outside from where the reactor is.

Orm tackled Aquaman down to a lower bridge, and tried stabbing Aquaman with his trident. Aquaman kicked him away, stood up, and walked over to Orm. Only for Orm to cut him with a knife. Orm stood up, and pushed Aquaman against the wall. "You're not fit to wear the . . ." Orm stopped as the bridge collapsed except the section Aquaman was on. Hanging on, Orm looked up. "Brother, help me."

Aquaman bent down, and picked up his trident. "I believe this belongs to me." Orm slipped, and screamed as he fell down below. Naruto shot an arrow down with the tip opening, and clamping down near Aquaman. A rope was connected to it leading up to Naruto. Picking up the arrow, Aquaman wrapped the rope around his left arm, swung over to the other side, and climbed up.

"You going to be alright? He was your brother." Aquaman nodded, and walked over as the reactor shut down, and Batman crawled out. "The threat is over." Aquaman commented as they walked out.

_Later Atlantis._

"Take them away." Aquaman ordered the soldiers who took General Brak, and the soldiers who followed Orm away. Aquaman sighed, and looked to the others. "I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface blinded me to what I really should have feared." He said before glancing at his hook. "And it had costed me greatly." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "No it didn't. You still have your wife and child. I think giving a hand is a small price for their safety."

Aquaman walked over to look at his city. "You're right. All I ever wanted was peace for Atlantis." Superman walked over to him. "With all that's happened it won't be easy." Aquaman sighed, and looked to his family. "I know, but some sacrifices are worth it." Naruto smiled, walked up, and put's his tri-pronged kunai on the throne. "Throw that down if you need help, or need to talk right away." He explained before he, and the other's left.

_Later at the Daily Planet._

Lois Lane was walking out of the Daily Planet when she hears a voice behind her. "So . . . I did promise an interview." Turning around, she saw Naruto leaning against the wall in his costume without his bow. Taking a glance around, she saw everyone walking passed them like he wasn't there. "I put an illusion around us so we wouldn't be bothered." He explained as he walked over to her.

"There a place we can do this alone? It may not look like it, but it's hard holding this illusion up." Looking around, Lois saw an empty balcony with tables up a few stories high. "Up there." Nodding, Naruto picked her up, and jumped over before running up the wall. "Sorry about being late, Hawkgirl and I do guard duty at the Watchtower the most since we don't have jobs." Lois shook her head. "It's alright." Lois said putting a voice recorder on the table.

"Tell me about yourself, how did you go from a rookie hero to being one of the saviors of the world?" Naruto thought for a moment before replying. "Well I'm like Superman, and Supergirl." Lois raised an eyebrow. "You're from another world?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm from another universe." He smiled at her dumbfounded look. "So everyone from your world can do what you do?" She asked as he nodded. "If you start your training at a young age." He started explaining. "A young age?"

Naruto nodded, before explaining further. "Yeah, in my world we're shinobi, or ninja, and we train from about the age of six . . . Unless you're from a ninja family." Lois looked appalled at that. "So your world had child soldiers?" Naruto sighed before bringing his hands in front of him. "In a way, but the kids do chores like taking care of gardens, and walking dogs."

"There are also ninjas with 'special' powers." Lois leaned forward resting her head on her arm. "Really like what?" Naruto leaned back in his chair, and continued to explain. "Well if Superman was in my world not only will he have my powers but him, and only his kids will have his." Naruto went on to explain more about his world, and have his picture taken for the article. "Well . . . I'm sure I'll see you when I help Superman out, since he practically saves you all the time." Naruto said as they walked out of the building.

Lois's eyebrow twitched. "He doesn't save me all the time." Naruto smirked as he walked up to his red motorcycle, Lois seeing it jaw-dropped. "A . . . A Dodge Tomahawk!" (**2**.) Lois yelled seeing the motorcycle. "Yeah it's mine. I had it customized to fit two incase I help another hero who can't fly." He got on, and put on his helmet making sure Lois didn't see his face.

He tossed her another one. "I'll give you a ride home, don't worry I go the speed limit unless I'm stopping a criminal." Putting on the helmet, she got on back, and held on to Naruto as he drove her to her apartment.

_Later._

The sun was setting as Naruto drove to his home where he saw Kara, in a black shirt, and jeans sat on the swing set petting Hunter. He drove to the back of the house where he built a garage to keep the motorcycle in. He put his thumb on a small seal beside the throttle, channeled chakra to it, and the bike changed in to a silver color. Changing into a red shirt and leaving his cargo pants on walked up to Kara.

"Eventful day?" She asked as he sat beside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. "Just gave Lois that interview I promised her." Hunter walked over, and had laid down beside them as they swung a little. "You know . . . I talked to Tsunade, that seal you made to help those frogs talk in English is great." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah, what about?"

"About how you may need to marry more girls." (**3**.) Naruto froze for a moment. "Damn really? I was hoping I wouldn't, but I am from a clan with only a few people left." Naruto said as they watched the sun set. "You know, I would like to see your home when you find a way to return." (**4**.) Kara said as Naruto smirked.

"No you wouldn't, you complain about how Earth's technology is dated compared to yours. My world's best technology is practically the V.H.S." Kara looked up to him for a moment. "Really? You can do what ever you want with the elements, but you only mastered '80's technology?" She asked before she busted out laughing. "It's not funny." Naruto whined as Kara stopped, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I still want to see it." She said leaning against him, eventually falling asleep. Naruto smiled before picking her up bridal style, and took her to a spare bedroom, took off her shoes, and put her in the bed. He walked down, and phoned Jonathan. "Hey, Kara fell asleep so I put her in a spare bedroom." After talking to him for a moment, Naruto hung up the phone, and went to bed.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I'm not sure if that's the name or a real jutsu. If anyone knows the real name feel free to let me know.**

**2. Just type Dodge Tomahawk for a better image. Just picture a seat for a passenger.**

**3. Just to put it out there because I'll try to add Hawkgirl, and Diana by the end of first season. **

**4. I'll probably have it to where he, and the others can go to Naruto's world in a few chapters so I can make original chapters of them going there.**

**Well nothing to say except I'll update my other story next so I'll be working on that until I finish the chapter. It may be a few more days because I'm fighting a cold at the moment.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter IV: Injustice For All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A.N: Sorry about the late update, combination of not getting on the computer much, getting stuck on a couple of parts, and having a bad snowstorm I didn't feel comfortable writing in.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Injustice For All.**

**Last Time.**

_Later Atlantis._

_Aquaman walked over to look at his city. "You're right. All I ever wanted was peace for Atlantis." Superman walked over to him. "With all that's happened it won't be easy." Aquaman sighed, and looked to his family. "I know, but some sacrifices are worth it." Naruto smiled, walked up, and put's his tri-pronged kunai on the throne. "Throw that down if you need help, or need to talk right away." He explained before he, and the other's left._

_Later Naruto and Lois Lane._

_Lois's eyebrow twitched. "He doesn't save me all the time." Naruto smirked as he walked up to his red motorcycle, Lois seeing it jaw-dropped. "A… A Dodge Tomahawk!" Lois yelled seeing the motorcycle. "Yeah it's mine. I had it customized to fit too incase I help another hero who can't fly." He got on, and put on his helmet making sure Lois didn't see his face._

_He tossed her another one. "I'll give you a ride home, don't worry I go the speed limit unless I'm stopping a criminal." Putting on the helmet, she got on back, and held on to Naruto as he drove her to her apartment._

_Later at Naruto's house._

_"I still want to see it." She said leaning against him, eventually falling asleep. Naruto smiled before picking her up bridal style, and took her to a spare bedroom, took off her shoes, and put her in the bed. He walked down, and phoned Jonathan. "Hey, Kara fell asleep so I put her in a spare bedroom." After talking to him for a moment, Naruto hung up the phone, and went to bed._

**Now.**

_Clarks apartment Mid-day._ (**1**.)

"Of course Clark would asked me to house sit on the dullest week of Metropolis." Kara now wearing shorts, and a blue shirt said sitting on a couch flipping through the TV channels as Naruto walked in from the kitchen wearing black pants, and red shirt. He walked over, and sat down beside her. "It's not that bad… You got me with you, and besides even us heroes need a rest every now, and then." He said wrapping an arm around her.

Smiling, she leaned against him. "I guess you're right." She replied before straddling him. "I can think of something to pass the time." Naruto smirked as he held her. "Really?" Nodding, she leaned down for a kiss. "_Kage, Supergirl._" Kara sighed as she heard Batman over their earpieces. "Yeah we're here what's wrong?" Naruto asked as Kara rested her head on his chest.

"_Livewire has escaped over in Gotham, and Batgirl could use the help._" Batman replied as Kara got up, and quickly changed. After Naruto changed, he ran down the building, and in to an ally where he put his motorcycle. He, and Kara who flew above him left to Gotham.

_Night Gotham._

When Naruto, and Kara found Batgirl, they saw her ejecting out of the Batmobile holding on to a glider, and float a few feet away. Suddenly in a bolt of electricity, a woman was in front of her. She has white skin, with blue hair sanding up. Currently wearing a black leotard with a white lightning bolt on the middle with blue gloves, and black thigh high boots.

Kara flew over, and grabbed Batgirl out-of-the-way, as Naruto went through some hand signs before putting his hands on the ground. "Doton: Chikyū Dōmu (Earth Release: Earth Dome)." A dome came up over the woman and Naruto ran over to the girls. "You two alright?" He asked before the dome exploded. The woman tried to fire electric at them only for it to die down in her hand.

"Well…Lunchtime, see ya." She replied before disappearing in a bolt. "I'm guessing that's Livewire?" Naruto asked as the girls nodded. "Yep, welcome to Gotham." Batgirl replied before hearing sirens. Looking to the street, they saw several police cars coming up, and parking. One cop, an overweight man with dark hair came up to them, and asked questions.

"So she got away? I hate to say this but where's the Bat?" He asked as Naruto crossed his arms. "Out on another mission. Don't worry, he'll be back in a week." He replied before the cop glanced at the girls. "And I'm sure they could handle this." He said sarcastically before walking away. Kara stuck out her tongue at him as Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, we'll just prove him wrong." Later Supergirl was flying with Batgirl sitting on her back, as Naruto followed under with his bike. "This is always awesome." Batgirl said as she held her arms out in front like she's flying. "I know that's the best part of this." Supergirl replied as she stared ahead of them. Seeing something, she pointed ahead. "What's that?"

Batgirl looked ahead, and saw electricity coming up in the air from a building. "Lets go." When they got to where the electricity is coming from Naruto sweat dropped. "A mall… Really?" They snuck in, and saw Livewire trying on clothes. "Too light." She said putting on a red dress. She quickly changed in to a blue dress. "Let me guess… Just right?" Turning around, Livewire saw Supergirl standing in front of her.

"Back for more huh?" She shot a bolt at Supergirl who flew away. Livewire followed after her, eventually catching her in a corner, and shocking her. Livewire started floating before something hits her, and covers her in grey dust. "What the hell is this stuff?" Livewire asked as Batgirl, and Naruto jumped down. "That dust is completely electric proof." Batgirl explained walking up.

Livewire stood up, and threw a punch, only for Batgirl to dodge, and punch her. "That it?" Naruto asked looking at the prone form of Livewire. "No Kage." Turning around, they saw a big vine carrying two women. One has green skin red hair, and dressed in a dark green leotard, gloves that go up her arm, and shoes. The other's in a red, and black harlequin outfit with white face makeup, and a black mask.

"Ivy, Harley?" Batgirl asked eyes widening. "Friends of yours?" Supergirl asked as Naruto, and Batgirl shook their heads. "Oh Kage I'm hurt. I thought he had something special." Ivy said as she walked over, and puts her hand on his face. Supergirl glared as Naruto deadpanned. "You know, your lust thing doesn't work on me Ivy." He replied making her pout.

She walked back to Harley before attacking them. Ivy blew some spores on to Supergirl, and vines suddenly started growing on her, and Harley used a glove on a spring hitting Batgirl in to a payphone as Naruto was helping Supergirl get out. "Step back." Supergirl said before she stared spinning, knocking the vines off of her. Ivy threw more spores at a dazed Batgirl, but Supergirl uses her heat vision to destroy them before dashing to Ivy.

She grabs Ivy who smirked. "So predictable, you just released the worlds deadliest allergen in the world." Looking back, she saw Naruto pulling a coughing Batgirl out of the smoking payphone. Dashing over, Naruto handed Batgirl to her. "We need to get her out of here now." Nodding, Supergirl flew up, and through the roof as Naruto disappeared in a flash.

_Barbara's Apartment._

Naruto pulled Barbara's mask off, took the mask from the oxygen tank, and puts it over her mouth. A moment later, Barbara opens her eyes, and saw Naruto standing over her. "Welcome back." He said as she sat up, and held the mask. He looked around, and saw a few computers, and a table set up for lab work. "So… how do you pay for this?" He asked as she explains she works for the police.

"It also gives me access to police activities." After a few minutes, Barbara got up, and puts her mask back on, and the trio left. Naruto got on his bike as Batgirl with a red tank on her back got on the passenger seat. "Wouldn't you like to fly?" He asked as she smiled. "When we're done, besides I wanted to ride this since you brought it." Putting on her helmet she wrapped her arms around Naruto who started the bike, and sped down the road.

"Sure you just didn't just want to hold a sexy man like me?" He asked feeling her grip harder on him as he went faster. "No." Naruto smirked while he turned down a street. Later, after talking with the Penguin, they came up to an abandoned animal park with various animal-shaped hedges. "See anything Supergirl?" Naruto asked as Supergirl looked around with x-ray vision.

She suddenly jolted back. "They know we're here" She exclaimed before being hit with a bolt of electricity. Livewire took the tank from Batgirl, and threw it at some trash bins. "Take Supergirl, and I'll take care of the others." She said over her shoulder to Ivy before walking over to Naruto, and Batgirl. She started attacking them forcing them to go take cover behind a rock.

"Can you distract her?" He asked as Batgirl glanced behind Livewire. "Yeah." She replied before running over to a trashcan, and picked up a lid. Livewire shot another bolt but nothing happened when it hit the lid. "Hey." Livewire turned around just as Naruto fired an arrow at her that opened up in to a net, and wrapped around her. She tried shocking them but nothing happened.

"That's not going to work. I coated the net so you can't use your powers." He explained before seeing Ivy on top of an elephant hedge, and tossed a tri-pronged kunai over. He flashed behind her, and knocked her out with a chop to the neck. "There that was easy." He commented stepping down, and helping Supergirl up. Later at Barbara's apartment Kara, and Barbara was sitting on the couch in robes with towels on their heads was watching the report with Bullock.

"_So who caught Ivy, Harley, and Livewire?_" The dark-haired female reporter asked him. "_Just a couple of rookies with Kage._" Kara, and Barbara looked on in shock. "Rookies!?" They yelled as Naruto in black pajamas pants came in, and sat down in-between them. "_Well maybe they have potential._" Bullock finished as the girls high-fived.

"I'm going to get the pop-corn. Barbara can you come, and get the drinks?" Kara asked as Barbara got up, and followed after. "So how are you, and Naruto doing?" She asked as Kara puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Good, but something's come up in his world." Barbara looked at her. "What?" She asked as Kara sighed. "Did you read that article about him?"

Barbara nodded, and crossed her arms. "Yeah. It sounds pretty much like feudal Japan the way he described how things are run there with the leaders." She replied as Kara explained. "Well… He'll have to practice polygamy." Barbara blinked for a moment. "Wait… What?" She asked as Kara sighed. "It's because he's from a 'clan', the law came up after the villages were founded so the clans wouldn't die out because they fought all the time before."

"So since Naruto's from a clan where there isn't very many he'll have to take multiple women to bring it back?" Barbara asked as Kara nodded, and took the finished bag of popcorn out of the microwave. "How do you feel about this?" She asked again as Kara turned to her. "I'm not a fan but after talking to Naruto, and the leader of his village, I've come to accept it. Besides he hasn't picked up random women, or anything"

They walked back, and sat back down on the couch. After a moment, Barbara looked to them. "Guys." Kara, and Naruto looked over to her. "I want to throw my hat in the ring to join in on that harem of yours." Naruto looked surprised at that. "What?" He asked as Barbara explained. "Look I've been a little jealous of Kara ever since I met you, and you're like the perfect guy… So I want in."

Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking up. "If you're sure about this… But please, take some time to think it over before rushing in to things." They continued watching the movie, and talking through the night.

_Arkham Asylum, Next Night._

Naruto, in his costume and holding a small plant was walking beside a female officer with red hair in the woman's side of the asylum. "Your sure your tattoo will keep her powers off?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "Yeah they work on the other inmates. I just need to come here once a month, and reply the ink on them." He replied as they passed the female inmates.

"Why don't you just make them permanent?" Naruto looked over to her, and explain. "It may not look like it, but I'm not a master in certain parts of Sealing. And your body's are different from my universe so I don't want to harm anyone." (**2**.) He finished coming up to Ivy's cell with glass front. "Why hello Kage … Coming for a visit?" Ivy walked up wearing only a shirt with the top buttons undone, and panties.

"Yes Ivy, I thought I should see you and Harley off before leaving." He replied before putting the plant in the small door for food. Ivy raised an eyebrow as she picked the small plant up. "I could use this to escape." She said as Naruto smirked. "Won't work. That 'tattoo' keeps you from doing any of that." Looking to her left shoulder, she saw the small seal from under her shirt.

"I did hear you did this to the inmates with powers so they don't escape. Only problem is they are temporary, and you need to come here to reapply them quite often." She explained trying to make the plant grow, but couldn't. He had talked to her for a while before going to visit Harley.

_A Few Days Later, Metropolis Lexcorp. Nighttime._

A bald man in a black suit with a white undershirt, and tie was holding a green rock over a downed Superman. "You know, I've always dreamed of this day." He said smirking down. "And now it's here I'm almost . . . Let down." He walked up, and held the rock in front of Superman who groaned. "Any last requests?" Superman looked up at him. "One thing Lex…Those weapons you sold to the terrorists."

Lex interrupted him as he walked to the window. "Money talks, a bribe here, and a bribe there. Like Paul in the shipping company, or Snyder in customs." Lex stopped as he heard Superman's voice behind him. "Sounds like you'll have company in prison." Turning around, he saw Superman standing up, with his arms crossed unaffected.

Eyes widening, Lex ran over, and held the green rock up. "Impossible, the kryptonite…" Lex stopped as 'Superman' spoke up. "Won't work on me." 'Superman' transformed in to J'onn as Lex backed up. "You're usually more careful Lex." Turning around, Lex saw Batman, and Green Lantern standing at the door. "And now you're going down." Green Lantern said using his ring to bring the kryptonite over to Batman who puts it in his belt.

"Mission accomplished." Batman said in to his microphone before running over to Lex. "End of the line Lex." J'onn said as Lex pulled out a remote, and pushed a button. "For you maybe." Suddenly a jet came up, and fired at them causing the ceiling to come down on them. Lex jumped in, and flew off with Superman following a few moments later.

_Watchtower a few days later._

"So is Superman still down?" Naruto with his hood off asked watching a monitor beside Kara. "A little. I can't believe Lex blames him for kryptonite poisoning." She replied going through some reports on her monitor. "Yeah some people don't want to place the blame where it belongs." Naruto replied with a sigh. "At first a friend of mine wanted to destroy my entire village because of something three people did." He finished remembering Sasuke before a small beep went off.

"Lex and Humanite just escaped prison with Batman going after." After a few moments they heard Batman over their earpieces. _"I'm going to need back-up. They blew up a building._" Naruto put his hand up and replied. "Ok I'll tell the others." He typed on the keyboard trying to pull up the traffic cameras after telling the others.

"_We save the people in the building, but Lex, and Ultra-Humanite escaped._" Naruto heard Shayera's voice come over his earpiece after a few minutes. "They'll show up again." He replied before standing up, and walking to the hanger. "Lets go down, and see if we can help them find Lex, and Humanite." He said over his shoulder pulling his hood up

_Metropolis Picture Store Night._

A woman with a cheetah like appearance jumped in front of the store, and went inside. As she was looking around, a person was climbing down the rafters, and bending around them. The person landed causing the woman to turn around, and hiss. "Who are you?" She asked as the person came out of the shadows. Showing a woman around 5'10 with short blonde hair, yellow slitted eye's, green pants, and shirt that showed off her cleavage, with metal gloves, and being bare footed.

"I'm Copperhead." She replied sticking her forked tongue out. (Arkham Origins Copperhead). (**3**.) "I'm here for a job." She finished as the other woman raised an eyebrow. "Same here…Am I working for you?" Copperhead shook her head. "No but I guess we're working together in this." She replied as a tall, very muscular man with grey hair, and pale skin, wearing old clothes walked up, and grabbed the first woman. "Nice kitty."

The woman hissed, and scratched the man. "No touching." The man gained an angry look. "No one hurts Grundy." He charged at the woman who jumped back, and knocked Copperhead down. The three continued fighting until a man in an all black costume, top hat, and round sunglasses' brought a cane up at them.

Suddenly, everything went dark. "Who turned out the light?" Grundy asked looking around. "Me." Turning to their left, they saw the shadows go in to the man's cane. "And who are you?" The first woman asked as the man walked over. "I'm Shade." Shade introduced himself before pointing his cane at them. "And my night stick is more than enough to handle the likes of you armatures."

A pink beam surround his cane, and brought it up to a black-haired woman in a black costume with pink gloves, thigh high boots, and mask with a gem on it. "Spare us… Without this you're nothing little man." She said floating down beside them. "Common criminals… Is this what I'm reduced to?" She asked before hearing a voice behind her.

"Criminals yes . . . But common, certainly not." Turning around, they saw Lex in a purple shirt, a black holster with a gun on his left side, green gloves, pants, and black boots, with a gorilla with a larger head with visible veins on it, wearing spiked suspenders coming down an elevator. "Lex Luthor? Well the plot thickens." Shade said as he, and the others walked up as Lex, and the gorilla came down.

Lex stepped out, and walked up to them. "Cheetah, Copperhead, Sapphire, Shade, Grundy glade you could all make it." Lex said before gesturing to the gorilla. "And you all know the Ultra-Humanite." Humanite nodded before speaking. "Charmed, I'm sure." Copperhead spoke up crossing her arms. "Cut the crap Luthor, what do you want?" She asked as Lex explained. "You all are the best at what you do, and I need your… Services."

Cheetah raised an eyebrow. "My talents don't come cheap." Lex nodded, and continued. "And you will be paid handsomely." Shade spoke up from his spot. "And what's this… Job?" Lex turned to him, and smirked. "To take down Superman, and the Justice League."

_Watchtower._

Batman was watching a monitor as Flash, Hawkgirl, and Naruto stood just behind him talking. "Yeah I put out the flames before the firefighters even stepped off the trucks." Flash finished with a smirk as Hawkgirl deadpanned. "Wow that's fast." She said causing Flash's smirk to widen. "Fastest man on the Earth." He said as Hawkgirl turned to him. "Maybe that's why you can't get a date." She replied causing Naruto to snicker.

"Yeah tha… What?" He asked her as she smirked. "Not the fastest in catching a burn." Naruto said as Batman turned the volume up on the news. "_And Ultra-Humanite is refusing to talk to negotiator's._" Snapper Carr reported outside the building showing Humanites photo. "Still think he's no trouble?" Batman asked as they left to the hanger.

Later, the police was talking to Humanite as he held an unconscious red-haired woman. "We'll give you one of our men for the woman." A police officer said as Humanite scoffed. "You take me for a fool?" He asked holding a gun up. Suddenly a green beam wrapped around the gun. "It's over Humanite." Looking up, he saw Green Lantern holding him, right before Superman slammed in to him.

Batman jumped down as Naruto ran inside. "Go look for more hostages." Batman said to Green Lantern who nodded, and flew in with Flash speeding in. Green Lantern flew in, and up to the second floor catching a glimpse of Superman fight Humanite. Naruto was looking around on the first floor, and stopped as he heard a female giggle.

Turning back, he didn't see anything, and continued looking around, before dodging a clawed hand that was about to hit his face. Jumping back, he saw Copperhead walk out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as Copperhead smiled. "The name's Copperhead." Naruto blinked for a moment before replying. "I thought Copperhead was a guy." Copperhead laughed before walking up.

"Disappointed?" She asked as Naruto deadpanned. "No not really… I actually prefer you over a guy." He replied before attacking with a punch, only to have Copperhead bend back on her hands. She brought her legs up, and kicked Naruto back before jumping in the shadows. Naruto turned on his Detective Vision, and looked for Copperhead, only for her to grab him from behind in a choke hold.

Naruto elbowed her to get out, and turned, and grabbed her from behind. Copperhead twisted getting out of the hold before scratching Naruto on the neck. After a moment, Naruto saw multiple Copperheads and attacked him. "My poison's already in your system, and you'll die soon." One of the Copperheads explained as Naruto reached in to his coat, and threw down a smoke bomb.

"_Good that should give me some time to get the poison out of my system._" Naruto thought panting before Copperhead suddenly jumped upstairs to Batman and Lex. "Damn it!" He cursed before jumping up himself, and saw Copperhead scratch Batman. Naruto ran up, grabbed Copperhead, and slammed her in to the wall knocking her out.

Suddenly, everything went black after a moment it cleared, and showed the villains gone. "They got away." Naruto commented as Flash sped up. "We got one of them." He said pointing down at Copperhead. Superman turned Batman over, and saw he was sweating. "But they got one of us."

_Watchtower._

J'onn, Naruto, and Superman was in the Med. bay as Batman was waking up. "The anti-venom is working." J'onn commented as Superman nodded. "Welcome back." Batman looked over to them. "Luthor, and the others…what happened?" He asked as Superman explained. "They got away… We almost got Copperhead, but she was able to get out of our cuffs when we weren't looking as we waited for the police." Batman stared at him for a moment.

"Then let's go." He said as he sat up, only to be pushed back down by Superman. "You're not going anywhere." Batman just stared back at him before Superman walked out. After a moment Batman got up, and left the Med. bay. "I saw that coming." Naruto said as he, and J'onn followed after him. When they caught up to him, they saw he was watching a monitor.

"You should be resting." J'onn said as Batman ignored him. "I know it must be hard for you, to feel vulnerable." J'onn said as Batman continued to type. "You're the only one of us that doesn't have powers. You don't need to prove yourself, you're a val…" Batman interrupted him as he stood up. "I'm going… Are you going to stop me?" He asked as they moved to the side. "Nope." Naruto said as Batman walked past.

"But I'll be going with you, it'll be safer if we go together." He said following after Batman.

_Lex, and the others._

"The best of the best, what the Hell was I thinking?" Lex asked pacing around the others. "We did our best." Cheetah said as Lex scoffed. "Did you? Did you fight like your lives depended on it?" Shade looked over to him, and replied. "You get what you paid for." Lex glared at him for a moment. "You want to be rewarded for failing? I should take the lot of you and…"

He stopped as Grundy grabbed his neck, and lifted him off the ground. "Go ahead. You'll save me months of bed pans, and feeding tubes." Lex grunted out before addressing the others. "And make sure you all won't see a penny of my money." He finished before Grundy puts him down. "You're crazy." He said before the doors were kicked opened.

"And what's wrong with that?" A person asked walking into the light. Showing a man with dark green slicked back hair, dark purple suit, bow tie, and gloves with a green undershirt. Appearing to be wearing white make-up with red lips, black around his eyes, and smiling. "It's done wonders for me." He finished walking up to the others.

"Get the Hell out of here Joker." Lex said as Joker sped over, and grabbed him. "Oh Lexy I'm hurt. How could you throw a party, and not invite me?" Joker said in mock hurt putting on a party hat, and brining out an air horn. "It's not a party." Lex said through gritted teeth. "Grundy, get rid of him." Grundy walked over, only for Joker to take the horn, and blow purple gas out, knocking Grundy out.

Joker threw the horn away, and took off the hat. "Come on Lex you need me." He said wrapping an arm around Lex. "Like I need a root canal." Joker removed his arm, and sat down on a box in front of them. "Oh come on, I know something you don't." He said in a playful tone while flipping something in the air, catching it, and showed a chip in the shape of a bat with a blinking light. "I know how the Bat thinks." He finished as the others eyes widened at the chip.

_Later that night._

Batman and Naruto came down through the window, and followed the tracker. As they came up to a balcony, they saw everyone except for Copperhead down below playing poker. As they're waiting for the right moment to strike, two people came up behind them. One holding a bag, the other a pipe. They both hit Batman and Naruto on the head knocking them down on to the table, and breaking it.

Hearing something clatter, the others looked up, and saw Copperhead dropping a pipe, and Joker emptying the bag full of rocks laughing. Later Naruto slowly woke up to see himself and Batman under a force field, and inside a metal restrains with his hands at his sides. "_Guess they know I need to use both of my hands for my jutsus._" Naruto thought before he saw Lex and the others with Joker walking up to Batman.

Joker started slapping him. "Wakey, wakey Batman." Opening his eyes, Batman glared at Joker. "Joker. I should have known you would be involved in this." He said as Joker blinked. "Really? I must be falling in to a rut." He walked up to Luther, and talked for a bit. After Joker left, Lex walked up to the heroes. "Where do you keep your pass-key?"

"Guess." Batman replied with a smirk. Lex looked over to Naruto who just stared at him. "Don't look at me, I keep mine in a pocket dimension." Lex growled before leaving. "Grundy, Humanite watch them." Lex ordered as he, Copperhead holding Naruto's bow, quiver, and a scroll, Sapphire who took Batman's belt, and the others left in an elevator.

Upstairs with Lex, and the others, they put Batman's belt on a table as Copperhead was messing with Naruto's bow. "Hmm, it has a strong draw." She commented as she had some difficulty pulling the string back. She reached over, picked up an arrow with a cylinder end, and shot at one of the boxes. A little electricity came over the box as it hit before dying down. Hearing a small explosion, she looked over, and saw smoke coming off Batman's belt.

"Whoa easy there Lex, just because you won't live to see old age doesn't mean we don't." Sapphire said before they heard fighting down below. "I should have known." Lex said with a frown before walking over to the elevator. When they got to the basement, they saw Grundy, and Humanite fighting. "Stop it, both of you!" Lex yelled as Grundy, and Humanite stopped, and stood up.

"You both are going to kill me faster than the kryptonite!" Grundy, and Humanite walked to the elevator as Lex walked up to the two heroes. "You did this didn't you?!" The two just stayed quiet. "Cheetah watch them." Cheetah walked up as Lex left with the others. "And if they can't shut up, gag them!" He finished before Naruto spoke up. "I'm not in to that you know!" Cheetah stared at them as the others left.

As Lex got off the elevator, He grabbed his chest in pain having Humanite grab him. "Maybe we should get our money now." Shade whispered to the others. Lex recovered and walked up to them. "I'm fine, now leave I've got work to do." The others left as Humanite brought a chair up. "They're right you should take it easy." He said as Lex grunted in pain. "Is there anything you can do?" Lex asked as Humanite thought for a moment. "Maybe… But it would cost extra." He finished as Lex sighed.

_Basement._

"You know Batman…" Naruto said after talking to Cheetah about her research, and experiment on herself. "This is like that time when Catwoman was turned in to a cat person." (**4**.) Cheetah looked up quickly as Naruto continued to talk. "I'm sure it was different then this… But don't you still have your notes to help?" Cheetah walked up to them. "You can turn me back? I won't be a freak?"

Naruto looked over to her. "You are not a freak. You're a beautiful woman willing to do anything to help find a cure for one of mankind's worst illnesses." She looked to him, and crossed her arms. "You seem to know a lot about me." She said as Naruto smirked. "Well, I was curious." Cheetah walked up to him and puts a hand on his cheek. "You know what they saw about curiosity." She said trailing his jaw line.

"Would you do me a favor before I die?" He asked as she nodded. "I would like a kiss." Smiling, Cheetah wrapped her arms around Naruto, leaned up, and kissed him. After a moment Naruto leaned back. "Thank…" He was cut off as Cheetah kissed him again with a little more force. After a minute, she pulled back, pulling his bottom lip with her. She stepped back hearing a ding, and Humanite walked out of the elevator.

She walked back to the elevator leaving Humanite to watch them. After a while, Joker came in pushing a TV in. "Live, and in color for the end of the Justice League." He said as Batman and Naruto just stared. "Don't make me laugh Joker." Batman said as Naruto snorted. "Yeah better men than you have tried." Joker ignored him, and pulled out a remote. "It's no joke." He turned on the TV, and it showed the Watchtower.

"There's a surprise hidden in your little club house. And when your friends find it. . Boom!" Naruto's, and Batman's eyes widened as Joker picked up some popcorn, and held it up in front of them. "Popcorn?" He asked, as they stayed quiet. "No? More for me." He said turning back to the TV as Humanite stood up, and left. "You sicken me Joker."

"Aww… He's going to miss the show… And the sequel." Batman looked him. "What sequel?" Joker turned back to him. "Once the bomb gets your friends. I get you." He replied laughing.

_With Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Flash._

"Any word from J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked as Superman shook his head. "Not since he raised the alarm." He replied before Hawkgirl spoke up. "I have a bad feeling about this." Green Lantern walked up to the jet. "Then let's go." They got in the jet, and flew up to the watchtower. Flash walked out, and saw J'onn unconscious on the floor.

"J'onn!" He dashed over as the others flew up. Superman picked him up. "I'll take him to the Med. bay, you find Batman and Kage." Everyone went to find them as Superman flew to the Med. bay. Later Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash were watching J'onn as Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl flew in. "They're not here." Hawkgirl said as Green Lantern walked over. "And the shuttle's gone."

Suddenly they heard ringing. "Maybe that's them." Wonder Woman said picking up the headset on the wall. "Hello... I beg your pardon? Where?! Hello! Hello!" Superman spoke up as Wonder Woman puts the headset down. "What they say?" He asked as Wonder Woman turned to him. "That wasn't them. It was someone saying there's a bomb up here." She replied as everyone's eyes widened. "Could it be a joke?" Flash asked as Superman shook his head. "No, that's a secure line."

Green Lantern floated up. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" They searched the tower until Green Lantern found the bomb in a yellow suitcase. He yelled as Flash dashed over, and grabbed it. "Got it!" Running over to the door, Superman opened it as Flash threw the case out the door having it exploded away from the tower.

They went back to the med bay where J'onn explained what happened. "It was Grundy, Shade, and Star Sapphire. When I got to the hanger, everything went black." The others looked up. "How could they have gotten inside?" Wonder Woman asked as Green Lantern spoke up. "Only one way… With Kages, or Batman's transmitter."

_With Naruto and Batman._

"Oh… They ruined the punch line." Joker said seeing the tower still floating. He pushed the TV over, breaking it. "But there's still the encore." Joker pulled out a blade, and walked up to Batman. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said as Joker puts the blade up to Batman's mask, and leaned in. Only for Batman to head-but Joker. "Told you." Naruto said with a chuckle as Joker got up only to be grabbed by Grundy.

"Luthor said you should not be alone with Batman." Grundy said as Joker looked up at him. "Oh come on Grundy old pal. What are some scrapes between friends?" Grundy just stared at him. "Leave." Joker walked over to the elevator. "Party-pooper." Grundy walked up to Naruto, and Batman. "Thanks, if you hadn't come along... Could I have some water?"

Batman asked as Grundy nodded, and walked over, got some water, and gave Batman a sip. Batman looked up, and spits the water on the generator, destroying it. "Thanks'." Batman said with a smirk as Naruto shimmered for a second.

Up with the others, Humanite was messing with a couple of machines as Lex laid on the table. Humanite pushed a button, and the table glowed green before lifting him up a few inches. A green metal breastplate was lowered down on to him, and the back was pushed up on to him. Humanite pulled a lever, and Lex was shocked. Lex screamed for a minutes until Humanite hit the off button.

"Did it work?" Cheetah asked as a green light came on the breastplate. "This should stabilize his condition. We'll have to wait a few minutes to find out." Humanite explained as Grundy ran in. "Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor, Batman broke that static thingy." Humanite sighed before taking off his lab coat. "They probably already alerted the Martian, they'll be here any minute."

"Don't worry... I have a plan." Looking over, they saw Lex standing up. "But we'll need to weed out the traitor." Copperhead raised an eyebrow. "Traitor?" She asked as Lex nodded. "Yes, how else would the heroes know about the bomb." He explained as Copperhead deadpanned. "The Martian could have told them we where up there, and found the bomb."

Lex, ignoring her turned on the TV showing Batman, and Naruto still tied up, and brought an earlier footage of Cheetah kissing Naruto. They looked to her as she waved her arms. "No I didn't... It's not me." She backed up in to Grundy. "Grundy... Take care of her." Lex ordered as Grundy tried grabbing her, only for Cheetah to kick him, jump over him, and ran to the elevator.

When it opened, Joker walked out, and shocked her. "Hello kitty." She fell down as he walked past. Grundy walked over, picked her up and dragged her out. As he walked out the elevator, he felt dizzy for a second, but shook his head, and continued walking outside. Naruto with Cheetah walked out of the shadows, and stared at the bag Grundy was holding. "What happened?" Cheetah asked Naruto who turned to her.

"I used an illusion so he thinks that bag is you." He explained before walking back in to the shadows as Grundy walked back. "Why did you..." Naruto interrupted her. "Save you? You're not like the others, you're only doing these things because you want to continue your research and find a way to return to normal." He explained taking her outside, and to the alleyway.

"Stay here until we take care of your... 'Friends'." He finished walking back inside. Hearing something, Cheetah looked over, and saw the rest of the Justice League land, and looks at the building. Up on the building, after coming up with a plan, J'onn phased through the roof, and the others waited. After a few minutes of waiting, Hawkgirl raised her mace. "I'm not waiting anymore."

She, and the others flew in, and saw Shade, Grundy, Star Sapphire, Copperhead, and Joker. Superman slammed in to Grundy as Wonder Woman wrapped Joker with her lasso, and hits Shade, grabbed his cane, and hit him over the head. Joker threw her a doll. "Catch." as she caught the doll, it exploded sending her back, and having Joker, get out of the lasso, and see Flash running to him.

He threw marbles down, and as Flash ran over them exploded sending him in to a statue. Copperhead was fighting Hawkgirl with Naruto's bow, until a cloth was put over her mouth. Looking back she saw Naruto holding the cloth. She fell down as Naruto pulls his hand away, pulled out a brush, and put a seal on the back of her neck.

"That'll keep her unconscious until we get her in a cell." He explained seeing Hawkgirl's look. Hearing something break, Naruto saw Grundy throw a duck statue at Superman who dodged, and lets Star Sapphire get hit as she was fighting Green Lantern. Superman punched him through a wall. "Where's Luthor?" He asked before being hit with a green energy.

"I'm right here." Lex said wearing a green armor suit with purple gloves, and boots. He attacked Superman again. Humanite came up, and shocked Luthor with a shock baton. "Freeze." Turning around, Humanite saw the Justice League standing behind him, and put up his hands. "I surrender." He said as they walked over, not noticing Joker walking away with a gun.

Going down to the basement, he saw Batman was gone. Turning around he saw Batman, and backed up. He tried shooting him, but Batman knocked the gun away, and punched him. "How..." Batman interrupted him. "Did I get out? I could easily escaped, but I wanted to stay and keep an eye on you clowns." Batman punched him again knocking him out.

Later, after talking to the police, Naruto walked back to Cheetah holding a bracelet. "I was able to pull some strings to at least put you under house arrest." He explained taking her to the shuttle, and leaving.

_Naruto's House, Morning._

Naruto, wearing blue jeans, and blue shirt with a whirlpool on it, holding a watch walked inside, and saw Kara glaring at him with her arms crossed. "What wrong?" He asked as she uncrossed her arms, showing she's holding a remote. Aiming at his TV she pressed a button. "_Would you do me a favor before I die?_" Turning quickly, he saw a tape playing back when he was talking to Cheetah. "_I would like a kiss._" it showed their kiss as Naruto gulped.

"_Did… Did Bruce just play a prank on me?_" He thought as he started to sweat. She seemed to glare harder as he stayed quiet. "What's that noise?" Looking up towards the stairs they saw Cheetah walk down. Noticing the tape, she smirked. "Aww Naruto, come back to bed, we didn't sleep at all last night." She said with a purr. Naruto switched places with a chair as Kara tried to hit him with her heat blast.

Later, after calming Kara down, Naruto gave Cheetah the watch he was holding. Putting it on she looked to him. "What's this for?" She asked as Naruto lifted her arm up, and pressed the side button. "Look at the mirror." He said having her walked up to the hall mirror, and gasped. Her reflection was without her fur, tan skin, and long red hair. Wearing black jeans, and a red shirt.

"It puts up an illusion on you, so this is what you will see when you hit that button." (**5**.) He explained as she starts tearing up. "That should do until we can work out a perm…" He was soon interrupted by Cheetah kissing him. Kara growled a little before Cheetah pulled back. "Thank you." Cheetah said crying in to his shoulder. "You alright Kara?" Naruto asked seeing her grit her teeth.

"Yes... It's just going to take time to get use to seeing you with other women." She replied with a sigh before Naruto walked up, and hugged her. "I'll always make time for you." He said giving her a kiss making her smile a little.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. That's an episode of Batman the animated series. "Girls Night Out." I wanted to have Naruto do something with Barbara for the beginning of the chapter, and remembered that episode. If you want me to do any of the episodes from the other shows let me know, and if there are multiple ones I'll put up a poll, and do the most popular one first, and go down the list.**

**2. Just did a temporary seal for when I do another episode from another show that has a villain that will be used in a later episode of these shows they won't be weak/not have their powers.**

**3 Yes it's the female Copperhead from the game. I probably won't add her to the harem, but I'll try to have her like Catwoman for Naruto.**

**4. Again it's an episode from Batman the animated series. "Tyger, Tyger." Where a scientist kidnapped Catwoman, and turned her in to a cat person, as a mate for a male one he created.**

**5. For anyone that watch X-men: Evolution. It's like the watch Kurt aka Nightcrawler used so he could go to school.**

**Well again for those that didn't read the above A/N I'm sorry about the late update, not getting on the computer much, got stuck on a couple of parts on the chapter, and had a bad snowstorm I didn't want to write during. And thanks' for the ideas on having Naruto be accepted on Thymascira **

**I'll have Naruto save their lives to have Diana develop feelings for Naruto, and have him in favor with the Greek gods. Maybe use his 'Child of Prophecy' status. And for those that didn't like him being able to go back to his world it was only so I could do an O.C. chapter, or add to a chapter to make it longer.**

**Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter V: Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Sorry about the late update. I got stuck on the end, and the power went out yesterday or this would've gone up sooner.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Paradise Lost.**

**Last Time.**

_Later, after talking to the police, Naruto walked back to Cheetah holding a bracelet. "I was able to pull some strings to at least put you under house arrest." He explained taking her to the shuttle, and leaving._

_Naruto's House, Morning._

_Naruto wearing blue jeans, and blue shirt with a whirlpool on it, holding a watch walked inside, and saw Kara glaring at him with her arms crossed. "What wrong?" He asked as she uncrossed her arms, showing she's holding a remote. Aiming at his TV she pressed a button. "Would you do me a favor before I die?" Turning quickly, he saw a tape playing back when he was talking to Cheetah. "I would like a kiss." it showed their kiss as Naruto gulped._

_"Did… Did Bruce just play a prank on me?" He thought as he started to sweat. She seemed to glare harder as he stayed quiet. "What's that noise?" Looking up towards the stairs they saw Cheetah walk down. Noticing the tape, she smirked. "Aww Naruto, come back to bed, we didn't sleep at all last night." She said with a purr. Naruto switched places with a chair as Kara tried to hit him with her heat blast._

_Later, after calming Kara down, Naruto gave Cheetah the watch he was holding. Putting it on she looked to him. "What's this for?" She asked as Naruto lifted her arm up, and pressed the side button. "Look at the mirror." He said having her walked up to the hall mirror, and gasped. Her reflection was without her fur, tan skin, and long red hair. Wearing black jeans, and a red shirt._

_"It puts up an illusion on you, so this is what you will see when you hit that button." He explained as she starts tearing up. "That should do until we can work out a perm…" He was soon interrupted by Cheetah kissing him. Kara growled a little before Cheetah pulled back. "Thank you." Cheetah said crying in to his shoulder. "You alright Kara?" Naruto asked seeing her grit her teeth._

_"Yes... It's just going to take time to get use to seeing you with other women." She replied with a sigh before Naruto walked up, and hugged her. "I'll always make time for you." He said giving her a kiss making her smile a little._

_**Now.**_

_Naruto Daily Planet, Morning._

Naruto now wearing black pants, white-black tennis shoes, and a leather jacket was walking inside the Daily Planet, and in to an elevator. When he reached the top floor, he saw only a few reporters including Lois who was throwing balls of paper in to a trashcan. He walked over to her, and caught the last ball she just threw. "Hello, can you point me to Perry Whites office?" He asked as Lois looked to him, and nodded.

"Yes, down to the back of the room." Nodding, Naruto walked to the back of the room throwing the ball over his shoulder, and in to the can. "I wonder what Naruto's doing here?" Lois, looking to her left saw Clark Kent walking up. He's wearing a light blue suit, with a red tie, white undershirt, and glasses'. "You know him?" She asked as he nodded. "Yes, he's my parents neighbor, and Kara's boyfriend."

"So that's Naruto huh? The person Kara's told me about?" A few moments later, Naruto walked out of Perry's office, and up to them. "Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?" Clark asked as Naruto stopped. "I'm going to be a freelance photographer for the Planet." (**1**.) He exclaimed reaching in to his jacket, and taking out pictures of him fighting as Kage.

"Did you take these?" Lois asked taking the pictures from him. "This was just announced by the police this morning." Nodding Naruto continued. "Yeah I travel around the surrounding city's, and towns, and sometimes see heroes fighting, so I thought this would be a good part-time job." He finished before walking to the elevator. "See you later." He said waving at them before going in to the elevator.

_Beach City, A Few Days Later._

"As feared, tropical storm Gardner has been upgraded to hurricane Gardner." Snapper Carr said to the camera in front of him as waves crashed on the pier he was standing on. "Residents are warned to take immediate shelter, and only emergency vehicles are allowed on the streets." On the other side of the city, a fire truck with two firemen was driving down a bridge.

Suddenly, a stop sign came through the windshield, and caused the truck to swerve in to the guardrail, and dangle off the edge. "Out the back!" The driver yelled as the second started climbing. The truck fell down, and the men screamed with one going out the windshield until a red blur went in front, and caught the truck. "Got you." Superman said catching the fireman who fell out.

Supergirl went under the truck as Wonder Woman threw her lasso down, and Naruto helped hold on. Letting the truck go when it was near the ground, Superman looked to the firemen. "You alright?" the driver walked out, and replied. "A little shaken up, but we're fine." Wonder Woman pulled her lasso back up, and smiled. "Mommy!" Naruto, and Wonder Woman turned their heads, and saw a blonde-haired girl in a tree that was being pulled out of the ground.

Wonder Woman flew over, and grabbed her as the tree flew away. "I've got you little sister." The little girl looked at her confused. "I'm not your sister." Wonder Woman floated down in front of the blonde-haired mother who hugged her daughter, and scolded her. Wonder Woman looked at them for a moment not noticing a pole falling towards her.

"Diana!" Naruto flashed beside her, and pulled her away. Looking to her he spoke up. "You alright? You're usually more careful." Wonder Woman looked to where the mother, and daughter were. "I'm sorry it's just..." Naruto interrupted her seeing where she was looking. "Feeling homesick?" Nodding she continued. "My mother used to call me her little sun, and stars. I left Themyscira against her will."

Naruto nodded before replying. "So why don't you go back and talk to her." Wonder Woman shook her head. "And say what?" She asked with a sigh. "How about the truth, for starters? She'll probably be happy that you're helping the world." Thinking for a moment, Wonder Woman spoke up. "You're right, I should go, and talk to her." Turning around, and walking away Naruto spoke up. "Take your time and don't hurry back."

Supergirl flew over as Wonder Woman flew up to the sky. "Will she be fine?" Naruto nodded smiling at her. "Yeah she will be." Turning around, they went to help out other people in the storm.

_Later that night._

Naruto, who was patrolling on a building near a museum, suddenly heard the sounds of fighting, and saw Superman flying over him. Naruto started jumping across the rooftops, and in to the museum where Superman was talking to Wonder Woman among the rubble inside. "I've already alerted the others, so you should explain."

Later Wonder Woman explained about a man named Felix Faust turning her people in to stone, and needing artifacts before freeing them. J'onn, Flash, Naruto, and Superman glanced at each other. "Well there's only one thing left to do . . . We'll help you." J'onn said as the others smiled, and broke up in to groups.

Later Naruto, Superman, and Wonder Woman had soon come up to a mall. "Really? You're sure that the gem is pointing us right here?" Naruto asked seeing the red gem glow. "Yes, it glows brighter when pointed to the mall." She replied walking in. Once inside, they looked around the empty stores, and displays. Coming up to a ladies clothes store, Wonder Woman looked up at the window.

"How can women wear that?" She asked seeing the revealing clothes on the mannequins. "I don't know." Superman replied before using his x-ray, and finding an old vase under the concrete. "There." He said before he jumped, and started spinning through the concrete floor. A moment later he came up with the vase in his hands.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble of protecting these." When she brought up the gem, Naruto notice the vase shaking. "Diana wait . . ." He shielded his eyes when the vase exploded. He staggered back, and opened his eyes. "Guys you alright?" He asked but didn't get an answer. "What have you done to Superman, and Kage?!" Wonder Woman yelled out before attacking Superman, who attacked back.

"Guys what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled jumping in between them. Only to get hit by Wonder Woman in to a store. "Holy crap that hurt." Naruto grunted out before Wonder Woman flew in, grabbed him by the neck, and started choking him. "Where are Superman, and Kage?" Naruto struggled before thinking. "_It must be an illusion, it has to be. I wonder if the release for a genjutsu will work?_"

Putting his hands in a seal, he released a bit of chakra. Wonder Woman who's holding a yellow monster saw him put his hands in a familiar seal. "_Wait, that's what Kage does to use his techniques._" She thought before seeing fire cover him. Letting go, she jumped back, turned around, and picked up a mirror but stopped seeing Naruto's reflection behind her.

Once turning back, she saw Naruto on his knees holding his throat and gasping for breathe. "Kage!" She exclaimed dashing over, and helping him up. "I didn't hurt you much did I?" Naruto coughed a little before replying. "Well . . . I now know that I should never want to get on your bad side. So, did that release technique work?" She shook her head as she helped him up.

"No it just looked like fire covered you, I saw your reflection in the mirror." She explained as Naruto looked over, and saw the full body mirror on the floor. "Ok then, I'm sure Superman will be here soon so I'll set this up, and you can look at his reflection while he looks at ours." Setting up the mirror plus a second they found against the back wall, they saw Superman fly in.

"Just look at the mirror to see him." Naruto said as Wonder Woman turned, and looked at the mirror. "Where are Diana and Kage?" Superman asked the two monsters as the yellow one pointed to the mirror. Looking at the mirror, Superman saw both Naruto's and Wonder Woman's reflection. "What happened?" He asked as Naruto explained.

"It was an illusion so we would end up fighting each other, or run away if you were by yourself." He finished as Wonder Woman put a hand on her left ear. "_Diana . . . I dug up something on your friend Faust._" Batman's voice came over her earpiece. "What?" She asked walking with Naruto and Superman. "_You should see for yourself._"

_Later at Felix Faust's Apartment._

Naruto, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash, Superman, and Batman were looking around Faust's living room seeing all the books, and artifacts littering the apartment. "Fascinating, Faust has a passion for learning." J'onn commented looking at an opened book on a table. Flash picked up a small gold staff with a crystal, and round ball at the top of it.

"Where did he get this stuff, Warlocks-R-Us?" Flash asked before the crystal lights up. "Don't touch that!" Batman yelled before ducking lighting that came out of the staff. "Put the staff down Flash." Naruto said as Batman walked over, and took the staff from him. "Don't touch anything! We don't know what we're dealing with!" Both J'onn and Superman had soon put the artifacts in their hands back down.

"Whom are we dealing with then?" Superman asked glancing at the charred spot on the wall from the lightning. Batman threw a picture of a black-haired man in a grey suit with a red tie, and white undershirt standing in front of hieroglyphics, and explained that Felix Faust was an archeologist before becoming interested in magic, and getting kicked out of the university he worked for.

"He was mocked by colleagues, and later on, several disappeared." He finished as Naruto spoke up. "I think I know what happened to them." He points up to three faces on the wall. "Sick." Flash said reeling back a little before Batman continued. "That's not all . . . I found his journal, and his last entry makes reference to Tartarus." He finished as lighting flashed outside, and it started raining.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened for a moment. "You alright Diana?" Naruto asked as Wonder Woman turned around, and explained how her mother, Hippolyta was in a relationship with the god Hades, and was tricked by him to help invade the Gods' home. And as punishment, she was to guard the gate to Tartarus where Hades was sentence to reign over the dead.

"To make sure the gate wouldn't be unlocked, its key was split, and scattered over the world." She finished as Naruto took a look at the stone circular 'key' Superman picked up. "So we've found the key?" J'onn asked as Flash quickly took the key. "Why would Faust need the key?" Batman walked up, and took the key, brought it to a table, and puts the handles on.

"Only one reason . . . To use it." Holding it up the others looked to Wonder Woman. "Diana, you can't give it to him." Wonder Woman shook her head. "If I don't my mother and sisters will remain statues." Naruto sighed before speaking up. "And if you do, the entire world will be destroyed, including your mother and sisters." Wonder Woman looked down for a moment. "What are you going to do?" Superman asked as Wonder Woman stayed silent for a moment.

_Later at Themyscira._

Wonder Woman, holding something covered in a sheet flew in the building where Faust was at, and saw him, in a blue gold-trimmed robe talking to a statue of a woman laying on the ground. "Faust!" She flew Down as Faust stood up, and made an hourglass appear. "Back already?" He asked snapping his finger, and making the hourglass disappear.

"Do you have the artifacts?" Removing the sheet, she held up the key. "First, release my mother." Nodding, Faust turned to the statue, and materialized a medallion with Medusa's head on it. Saying a spell, the eyes on the medallion glowed before the statue revealed a blonde-haired woman in white robes, and a golden crown.

Walking over, Wonder Woman handed Faust the key before walking over to her mother. "Finally . . . After three thousand years, the key is complete." Faust exclaimed before getting the medallion out, and holding it at Wonder Woman. "Which means your useful . . ." He stopped as a red blur passed him, and took the medallion out of his hands.

"You're not the only one with an ace up their sleeves." Flash taunted tossing the medallion up in the air. Hearing something, Faust turned around, and saw Batman swinging down, and kicked him. "You really think she would trust scum like you?" Batman asked before Superman, and J'onn flew down. "It's over Faust." Faust attacked with several pink balls of energy forcing the heroes to jump out-of-the-way.

He tried to attack Flash but he dashed around. "Damn it." Faust cursed before bring rock around him making Flash trip, and fall. He tried attacking Flash but was punched by J'onn. Faust formed a bigger ball, and threw it at J'onn only for it to phase through him. He threw another one at their feet, sending Batman flying near a support. It started falling down, but Superman caught it.

Faust, seeing his chance ran for the door, but was caught by Batman, who shot his grappling gun at him, and Wonder Woman who threw her lasso. Faust turned around, and shot electricity through the wire, and rope shocking the duo. Getting out of the ropes, Faust picked up the key, and ran to the door, only to be blocked by J'onn. "Halt."

Faust turned around, only to see Superman, and Flash standing behind him. Speaking another spell, he threw seeds in front of them, and giant vines grew, and grabbed them. Wonder Woman, and Batman ran over to help. And as Wonder Woman used a sword on the vines, Batman was caught. "AAAHHH!" Wonder Woman turned around, and saw Faust holding her mother. She ran, but was caught by small vines wrapping around her arms.

Faust, and Hippolyta disappeared in a small dust tornado and the vines died down, letting the heroes go. They all walked over, and saw a small smoking scorch mark. "Any idea where they would've gone?" Flash asked with Wonder Woman nodding. "Yes, follow me." Following after Wonder Woman, she picked up a torch, and walked behind the throne.

She pushed a stone, and a door opened up showing a flight of stairs, and walked down. When they got to the bottom, they saw the remains of an old city, with Hippolyta tied up to a broken support, and Faust taking the key to the front of a big locked door. Getting in to hiding places, they saw Faust use the key to open the door, and a tall man in black, silver, red-trimmed armor with a horned helmet.

They saw him remove his helmet showing his face with long black hair, and a moustache goatee combo. He tried to kiss Hippolyta, but was interrupted by Faust. "My lord . . . I upheld my end of the bargain, now I want what was promised to me." Hades then puts a glowing finger to Faust's head, and he rapidly became old, and fell to his knees. "My God." Superman exclaimed as Batman picked up, a tri-pronged kunai.

"Not yet." Superman said before Wonder Woman ran up holding a sword, and cuts her mother free. "Hippolyta . . . You didn't tell me you had a daughter." Hades said before shooting fire out of his mouth at them. "NOW!" Superman yelled flying at Hades, and slammed in to him. Hades swatted him away before catching a battarang, and it exploded in his face. "Bout time you threw it."

Clearing the smoke from his eyes, Hades saw Naruto without his coat, bow, and arrows in a black t-shirt, pants, and combat boots. "Another insect?" Hades asked as Naruto snorted. "Well, this 'insect' is going to beat your sorry ass." Naruto replied before closing his eyes. Suddenly his appearance changed. His body is soon covered in a yellow shroud of chakra, upon which a seal is clearly visible on his stomach.

And a necklace of magatama formed around his neck. Finally his hair spiked up, with the two endmost locks resembling horns. (**2**.) Hades looked at Naruto for a moment before speaking up. "Well well, if it isn't the 'Child of Prophecy'." Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So, you know about that huh?" He asked as Hades smirked. "Well of course, the Gods' know about the other worlds, and keep up on the information about each and every one of them." (**3**.)

Suddenly, an army of armored zombies came out of the ground, and surrounded them all. "**I suggest focusing on the god Kit. Beat him to a pulp and the undead will disappear.**" Naruto heard a voice in his head, and nodded. Naruto made a cross seal with his hands. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)." A bunch of clones surrounded the zombies, and Naruto smirked. "Well then, let's get wild."

His clones focused on the undead as Naruto ran to Hades in a dash. As he was fighting, Hippolyta watched him wide-eyed. "_The 'Child of Prophecy'? The one Hera told me about?_" She thought watching Hades blow fire at Naruto, who jumped back and with two small, clawed hands forming around his finger, created a small ball with blades.

"Mini-Rasenshuriken (Mini Spiraling Shuriken)." Throwing the small ball at Hades, he hits his left leg, cuts through his armor, and cuts his leg but he healed immediately after. "Did you forget I'm a . . ." Hades stopped as a big purple ball hits him and he screamed out in pain. His appearance changed into more demon-like with red eyes, and several tongues coming out of his mouth.

"Well, didn't see that one coming." Naruto stated running over and tried to kick him, but was grabbed and thrown over Hades shoulder. Superman flew over, and punched Hades while he was distracted. Stumbling back, he was then kicked away by Naruto. Getting up, Hades saw a sword by him, and noticed Wonder Woman fighting off a group of zombies.

Picking up the sword, he dashed towards her, and swung the sword. "DIANA!" Hippolyta yelled seeing Hades attack her daughter. Naruto flashed beside her, and pushed her out-of-the-way as Hades hits him in to a wall cracking it. "Diana destroy the key! It's the only way!" Hippolyta said to Diana who flew over to the key, grabbed it, and started pulling. "AAHH!" She screamed out when she was shocked from the key.

"NO!" Hades yelled running over, but Wonder Woman pulled the key out, slammed it down on the ground, and broke it. Suddenly the door started sucking everything into it. Hades tried to hold on the ground, as the heroes flew, ran, or held on to something to keep from being sucked in. Hippolyta lost her grip on pillar, and started flying to the door.

"Gotcha." Naruto said grabbing her, jumped to another pillar, and checked to see if anyone was alright. "Diana!" Looking to the door, Naruto saw Wonder Woman holding on the edge of the door, and was starting to slip. He then saw Hades flying back, and grabbed her leg. "Damn it!" He ran to her, created a clone, and transformed the clone in to a shuriken.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)." (**4**.) Throwing the clone, he then hit Hades making him let go. Naruto picked Wonder Woman up, and jumped back as the door closed, and was locked back again once more. Naruto's cloak disappeared as he set Diana down. "Thanks Naruto." She replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly red chakra formed around Naruto before coming off from him, and setting down beside him forming a fox with nine tails. (**5**.) "**Well . . . I thought that he would've put up a better fight.**" The fox said as everyone came over. "Everyone this is Kurama." Naruto said as they looked to Kurama. Walking back outside, they saw the other Amazons as statues.

"Is there nothing we can do?" J'onn asked as Flash pulled the medallion out as the sun rose. "I still have this do-hicky." J'onn shock his head. "Only Faust knew the spell to . . ." He stopped as the medallion glowed, and Flash dropped it. Suddenly all the women transformed back to normal.

Later the heroes were standing in front of Hippolyta while other amazons gathered around them. "And for defeating the god Hades, you have our eternal gratitude." Flash smirked as he looked to a woman standing beside him. "You hear that? Eternal gratitude, maybe after this we can take a... Private tour of the island." The woman just stared at him. "She wants me." Naruto snorted. "Yes I can see her wanting to take you now."

Wonder Woman, and several other women came up, and handed them each golden civic crowns. "Please accept these royal offerings." Hyppolyta finished before turning her attention to Wonder Woman. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira." Wonder Woman turned, and bowed. "As your mother, I'm over-joyed you've returned to us." She said as Wonder Woman smiled. "But... As your Queen, I'm oblige to uphold our law."

"You brought these outsiders to our island, and broke our most sacred law." Naruto sighed seeing where Hyppolyta was going. "Diana.. It's with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira." Hyppolyta finished as Flash stepped forward. "What she risked her life to save you.. Hey." Flash stopped when the women pointed their spears at him. Superman walked up to Hyppolyta, and spoke up.

"Please . . . She only did it to save you, you can't banish . . ." Superman was soon interrupted by Wonder Woman. "No . . . She's right, I did break the law." She said before turning to her mother. "It seems the fats are against us mother." Turning around, she walked back to the jet as the other women held their spears up. "Wait . . . I would like to speak to Naruto." Naruto turned to Hippolyta, and shrugged.

He walked over, and followed her to a building, and in to a room. Turning to him, she took a breath. "Please watch over Diana." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I was going to anyways. Why didn't you talk to the others also?" Hippolyta started explaining. "Because I think you're the best one as the 'Child of Prophecy'. Hera told me about you, and how you would help this world like you did yours."

After talking for a few minutes, Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai. "If you need anything . . . Just throw that down." Walking out, he saw Kurama sitting across the hall. "**Everything alright?**" Nodding, Naruto replied. "Yes, she was just asking me to protect Diana." Walking outside, and in to the jet they left with Hippolyta watching. "May Hera watch over you.. My little sun, and stars."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I thought that would be a good excuse for Naruto to be at the Planet if there's an episode that focused on Superman, and has him there, or if I used an episode from Superman the animated series.**

**2. Just to say I'll use his cloaks for Darkseid/Hades fights. Those are the only two I can think up to use it where he won't be O.P. I'll use Sage for the villains with super strength .**

**3. It's the best thing I could think of.**

**4. Wasn't sure if that's the real name. It's the name for when Naruto hid in the shadow of one in chapter 14 of his manga, and episode 8 of the anime.**

**5. I think I'll have Kurama stay in the world. To counter brainwashing, and for that episode where that villain attacked their dreams in the second season.**

**OK sorry for the late update again. Oh, and SOPA IS BACK. petitions .whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr **

**sign and/or pass on. Also, I won't do a update for an A/N or for something like this.. If I do, it'll only be to update the story for a day then remove the chapter while adding it to the previous chapter. ****Well, nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter VI: War World

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, Or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. Writers block, and the power went out for a second while I was working, and it deleted half the chapter so I had to rewrite everything.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: War World.**

**Last Time.**

_Later the heroes were standing in front of Hippolyta while other amazons gathered around them. "And for defeating the god Hades, you have our eternal gratitude." Flash smirked as he looked to a woman standing beside him. "You hear that? Eternal gratitude, maybe after this we can take a... Private tour of the island." The woman just stared at him. "She wants me." Naruto snorted. "Yes I can see her wanting to take you now."_

_Wonder Woman, and several other women came up, and handed them each golden civic crowns. "Please accept these royal offerings." Hippolyta finished before turning her attention to Wonder Woman. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira." Wonder Woman turned, and bowed. "As your mother, I'm over-joyed you've returned to us." She said as Wonder Woman smiled. "But... As your Queen, I'm obliged to uphold our law."_

_"You brought these outsiders to our island, and broke our most sacred law." Naruto sighed seeing where Hippolyta was going. "Diana.. It's with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira." Hippolyta finished as Flash stepped forward. "What she risked her life to save you.. Hey." Flash stopped when the women pointed their spears at him. Superman walked up to Hippolyta, and spoke up._

_"Please . . . She only did it to save you, you can't banish . . ." Superman was soon interrupted by Wonder Woman. "No . . . She's right, I did break the law." She said before turning to her mother. "It seems the fates are against us mother." Turning around, she walked back to the jet as the other women held their spears up. "Wait . . . I would like to speak to Naruto." Naruto turned to Hippolyta, and shrugged._

_He walked over, and followed her to a building, and in to a room. Turning to him, she took a breath. "Please watch over Diana." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I was going to anyways. Why didn't you talk to the others also?" Hippolyta started explaining. "Because I think you're the best one as the 'Child of Prophecy'. Hera told me about you, and how you would help this world like you did yours."_

_After talking for a few minutes, Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai. "If you need anything . . . Just throw that down." Walking out, he saw Kurama sitting across the hall. "Everything alright?" Nodding, Naruto replied. "Yes, she was just asking me to protect Diana." Walking outside, and in to the jet they left with Hippolyta watching. "May Hera watch over you.. My little sun, and stars."_

**Now.**

_A Few Days Later, Watchtower._

Naruto pulled his hood down as he walked up to Diana's door. Knocking on it, he waited for her to answer. After a minute of waiting, he sighed. "She must still be down." He thought before knocking again. "I'm coming in Diana." He said walking in, and saw her lying on her bed on the other side of the wall in blue pajamas. "Ok enough moping around, get up, get dressed, and meet me outside."

Walking back outside, he leaned against the wall waiting for Diana to come out. A few minutes later, she walked out in her costume putting her lasso on her hip. "Alright, we're going to take your mind off things. Go patrolling, and maybe relax a little later in the day." Walking to the hanger, Naruto turned his head around. "So any place you.. Ouch!"

Naruto stopped hitting his head on something. Holding his head, he looked to see what hit him, only to find nothing. "What the hell?" Diana smiled as she walked up, and puts her hand on 'something'. "I've asked Batman to work on a 'invisible jet' for me." (**1**.) Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing a shimmer in the shape of a jet. (Picture the one from crisis of two earths movie.)

"I've meant to ask you. Why do you use the Javelin if you can fly? I mean I get you need it to go to the Earth from the Watchtower, in space, and when me, and Batman are with you on missions." Diana turned back to him, and asked. "Why does Flash need a car?" Naruto deadpanned before replying. "Point taken, but he only uses it for when he's in his secret identity."

Looking to the 'jet' he asked. "Do you want to take it out?" Shaking her head, she replied. "No, the cloaking's not finished yet. It still shows the people flying it." Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Really? That is a problem." Getting in to the other jet, they flew to Earth. "_Kage, Wonder Woman._" They heard J'onns voice over their earpieces.

"We're here." Naruto replied as they came up to Metropolis. "_There's a bank robbery in Metropolis, and you two are the closest._" Nodding Naruto replied. "Alright, we got it." Arriving at the bank, they saw a gang in black clothes, and masks putting bags in a car, and leave. Wonder Woman flew out of the jet as Naruto followed, and saw her land on the front of the car, stopping it.

The gang got out, and shot at her, only for her to deflect the bullets with her wrist protectors. Suddenly, an arrow hits the roof, and green gas came out with Wonder Woman flying up. Naruto dropped down leaving the Javelin to hover. "Feeling better?" He asked as she nodded. "Yes." She replied walking up, and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said as he returned the hug. "No problem." He replied smiling. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before flying up to the jet. "Come on, we still need to patrol." Shrugging, Naruto flashed up, and they left.

_A Few Days Later, Superman, and J'onn in Space._

Superman, and J'onn both in grey gold trimmed space suit are on an asteroid putting a console on the surface. "Thirty-two percent iron oxide, twenty-one percent carbon." J'onn said reading off from the screen as Superman puts a hand to his helmet. "Are you getting this Hawkgirl, Kage?" He asked them. "_Yes, we're sending you data as we speak._" Hawkgirl replied over the earpiece.

With Naruto, and Shayera who was typing on the computer as Naruto who stood beside her, and watched the screen go through the data. "I'm still amazed at the technology this world has." Naruto said as Shayera smirked. "Yeah . . . This is a long stretch from VCR tech." Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned to her. "Wha . . . What did you say?"

"Kara told me how your world's pretty much up to the eighties. With a few exceptions of course." She replied before turning to the screen, talked to the others, and ignoring Naruto who's eyebrow twitched. "The asteroid's just over three miles across. Can you imagine if that hits the Earth?" She asked as Superman replied. "_That's not going to happen._"

Suddenly the screen went red, and an alarm went off. "Oh no. Superman, the computer says there are pockets of hydrogen inside the asteroid, get out of there before . . ." Shayera stopped hearing an explosion, and the screen flashed. "J'onn! Superman!" Waiting for a moment they didn't hear anything. "What the hell was that?!" Turning around, they saw John floating down.

After explaining what happened with Superman, and J'onn, Green Lantern yelled at them. "How could this happen? You two were supposed to be monitoring the situation!" Naruto walked up to him. "Hey we followed everything to a 'T' the damn computer didn't tell us until after we set the damn bomb." Hawkgirl flew over, and continued.

"Now . . . Are you going to sit here, and point fingers, or are we going to do something about it?" Green energy came from Johns ring. "Lets go." He said as they started walking to the hanger.

_Superman and J'onn._

Superman now back in his costume, was chained to the wall of a ship. He woke up, and looked around, and saw other aliens, with J'onn now back in his costume also chained. "J'onn." He tried to pull the chain but was shocked. Hearing two people talk, he looked up, and saw two red-skinned aliens, one in black robe, and the other in a grey one.

"Your instincts were right sir . . . My tests say he's a Kryptonian" The one in the grey suit said as the one in black turned to him. "A Kryptonian?! I thought they were extinct?" He asked as the other looked to Superman. "Apparently not all of them." The one in black smiled looking at his paper. "A rare specimen . . . And a strong one also, he'll do well on War World."

_War World._

A stadium filled with aliens cheering at the one who stood on a stage in the middle under a big screen with his face on it. He's a grey-skinned alien with several scars on his body and blind in his right eye. He's wearing black gold-trimmed helmet right pauldron with a chain going down to his black gold-trimmed tights with gold gloves, and black boots, holding a silver axe. He raised his axe, and addressed the crowd.

"Hold your applause. That's not what Draaga fights for." Draaga puts his hand down, and continued. "I fight for honor . . . And our leader Mongul." The crowd cheered as another alien in a hovering chair with two others following came out. Mongul is a yellow-skinned alien with red eyes, in a purple silver trimmed shirt, and silver pants with purple boots, and a silver helmet.

"Well said Draaga. But I wonder if your opponent feels the same." Turning to the crowd, Mongul asked. "Don't you?" Hearing the cheers, and boos he turned back to the stage. "Hailing from parts unknown, and weighing at seven hundred, and twenty mass units." Another alien came up beside Draaga. He's an octopus looking alien with several weapons on his body.

"Krodar the Terrible." Krodar shot a piece of the stadium off with a gun. "He prefers to let his weapons do the talking." Raising his arms, Mongul continued. "And that's exactly what they'll do . . . On War World!" Draaga, and Krodar suddenly disappeared from the stage, and re-appeared on the big screen on another planet. The aliens watched as Draaga ran around looking for Krodar.

As he passed a run down building, Krodar, who was holding on to the rafters, pulled up Draaga. Using his axe to cut Krodar's tentacle, Draaga fell, turned around, and threw his axe up to the roof, and caused it to collapse. Walking over, Krodar suddenly jumped up, but fell over. Draaga picked up his axe, and turned to the camera.

"Shall I spare him?" Mongul stood up, and looked to the crowd. "What say the rest of you?" Hearing the crowd, He turned back. "The crowd has spoken! Long live democracy!" Draaga brought the axe down off screen, and ink flew up as the crowd booed loudly. The smile vanished from Mongul's face. He brought up a camera. "Captain." He said as an image of the aliens who took Superman, and J'onn came up.

"Listen to this." He said as the crowds booing came over the speakers. "They're disappointed in the last specimen you brought." The alien looked fearful for a moment. "_My lord..._" Mongul interrupted him. "Over a dozen specimens, and not one can stand up to Draaga for more than two minutes." The alien puts up his hand, and replied. "_The next one's different. He's a powerful Kryptonian._"

Mongul looked interested. "_He'll give Draaga the fight of his life._" Mongul nodded. "He better." He finished ending the transmission leaving the crew to their thoughts.

_Naruto, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl._

Naruto Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl was in a green bubble from Green Lanterns ring had came up to what was left of the asteroid. "There it is." Green Lantern said seeing the beat up Javelin. "No sign of them." Hawkgirl said looking around, as Naruto closed his eye, and made his yellow cloak for a moment. "I'm not feeling any thing."

Green Lantern shot out energy, and found a trail. "There's an ion trail. And it's from a big ship." They started following for a while, and eventually stopped. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Green Lantern looked around, and saw several trails. "Too many trails. I can't find the one we were following." Looking around, Hawkgirl saw a planet where the other trails came from.

"How about there?" Nodding, Green Lantern replied. "It looks like a fueling station." They started floating to the planet.

_Superman, War World Dungeon._

Superman, chained to the wall was kicked awake. Groaning, he looked up, and saw Draaga looking at the other inmates. "Pathetic the lot of ya." Draaga said before bending down to look Superman in the eye. "And you Kryptonian.. You're the worst of them all." He finished spitting in Superman's eye, and walking out of the prison.

As soon as he was gone, Superman broke the chains, and cuffs. Standing up he rubbed his wrists. "Why didn't you do that when Draaga was here?" A grey-skinned alien said chained at the neck, and eating food that he was given. "It's called 'turning the other cheek', now if you'll excuse me . . . I need to find my friend." Superman replied walking, and punching the door.

Glancing out, he saw two aliens dragging Krodar away, talking about a fight. Following them, he saw them take Krodar to a sewer, and leaving him with a bunch of other aliens, including an unconscious J'onn. Suddenly, a huge alligator jumped up in front of J'onn. "J'onn!" Superman yelled flying over, and punching the alligator back in to the water.

Picking him up, he shook J'onn awake. "Wh . . . Where are we?" He asked as Superman stood up. "I'm not sure . . . But we..." He stopped as the alligator came back out, bites Superman's arm, and dragged him in the water. After a moment, Superman bursts out of the water, with a few teeth following after. "This place is starting to get on my last nerve." Superman panted out before running out of the sewer.

Coming to a dimly lit stone hall, they were suddenly shot at by flying robots. "This way!" Superman yelled going to the right, grabbing a piece of the wall, and threw it at the robots destroying them. Running further down the hall, they came up to more robots. "Get back!" Superman yelled pushing J'onn down another hall, picked up a stone pillar, and threw it at the robots, having them blow a hole in the ceiling.

Flying up while holding J'onn, they went through an empty stadium, and flew towards the city. Suddenly they hit a green force field that J'onn phased through, but Superman fell down. Getting on one knee, he touched it, having it shock him. Suddenly lasers hit the field, and Superman turned around, and saw more robots. "Go!" He ordered as J'onn shook his head.

"No I'm not leaving you." Superman glanced back. "You'll be better help to me out there." Getting up, Superman was shot, and fell over, unconscious. J'onn flew away as the robots took Superman away. They took him to Mongul, who was talking to his advisor about the economy problem. "Who's this?" Mongul asked as his advisor, a grey-skinned alien in red robes walked up.

"He's the Kryptonian. He tried escaping earlier." Mongul walked up to Superman, and looked at him. "Pity. I was hoping to build him up with a few preliminary matches." He looked to his advisor. "Give him to Draaga." The robots took Superman away as Mongul looked out the window.

_Naruto, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern._

Naruto pushed a yellow-skinned alien against the wall of the bar he and Hawkgirl walked into. "I'm telling you I don't know anything." The alien said as Naruto glared at him, his eyes turning red for a second. "And I know you're lying." Before he could say anything else, he heard Hawkgirl yell. Turning around, he saw several aliens surrounding her.

Letting the alien go he started walking over, but stopped when the alien grabbed his coat, and pulled his hood off. Naruto quickly elbowed the alien in the face knocking him out, and continued to Hawkgirl's fight. "Hey can I get in on this?" He asked as the aliens nodded thinking Naruto would help. Naruto punched one, and kicked another away.

One alien with red skin and black hair pulled out an axe, and swung at Naruto, who dodged to the side, and knocked the weapon out of his hands. Naruto kicked him out of the window followed by Two Hawkgirl threw out, and they continued out in the street. Naruto turned hearing a Hawkgirl yell, and saw two aliens gang up on her. Forming a blue ball in each of his hands, Naruto dashed over.

"Rasenrengan (Spiralling Serial Spheres)" (**2**.) Naruto hits them with each ball sending them back in to a wall as Green Lantern walked over. "I can't leave you two alone for a second can I?" He asked as Hawkgirl and Naruto turned too him. "They know something." Hawkgirl said pointing to the fleeing aliens. Naruto pulled out his bow, and pressed the red button on the inside of the handle causing the quivers bottom to rotate.

"I got him." Naruto said pulling an arrow out, and aimed it at the group. He shot at a blue-skinned alien in tattered clothes. The arrow opened up, and a wire wrapped around the aliens legs causing him to trip. Walking over, Green Lantern picked him up. "Relax . . . We just want information on our friends. You can talk to me . . . Or my friends." Looking back, he saw Hawkgirl holding her mace, and Naruto twirling a kunai.

"Ok, ok." The alien said as Green Lantern put him down. "I've heard about a Kryptonian being taken to War World. Real nasty place, heavy on the carnage for the masses." Hawkgirl raised her mace at him. "Take us to this War World." The alien walked passed them as Naruto grabbed his shoulder, and walked with him.

_Superman, War World._

A handcuffed Superman was raised on a stage, looked out, and saw a crowded stadium. Looking to his left, he saw Draaga standing holding a two-handed axe. A robot floated over, and cuts his cuffs off, as another handed him another axe. Looking up, he saw Mongul sitting on a platform. "Are you ready Kryptonian?" he asked as Superman broke the axe over his knee.

"A bold move . . . Lets see how long he'll last on . . . War World!" Suddenly, a gun came out from under the platform, and shot Superman, and Draaga. They disappeared, and reappeared on the screen. They started fighting as the crowd cheered. As the fight continued, J'onn now wearing a cloak looked on worriedly as Draaga threw a large stone on to Superman. Superman broke the stone, and punched Draaga in to a wall.

A floating camera came up to Superman, who looked at it confused. "Finish him." Mongul ordered as Superman shook his head. "_No_." The crowd started booing. "The people have spoken. Finish him." Superman just shook his head. "Very well. Guards!" Robots suddenly started shooting him, causing Superman to collapse. A moment later Superman rose on his hands.

"Still alive? Finish him!" Mongul ordered as the robots continued. J'onn stood up, and started chanting. "Superman, Superman, Superman." Soon, the entire crowd started chanting. After talking to his advisor, Mongul looked back. "He shall be spared." Suddenly, Superman, and Draaga disappeared from the screen, and everyone in the stadium left.

Down in the dungeon, Superman, and Draaga reappeared as the other prisoners surrounded them. "What?" Superman asked as a small alien walked up. "You defied Mongul... No one's ever done that before." Superman raised an eyebrow, and glanced around. "Hasn't anyone done that before?" He asked as the group shook their heads. "Draaga did before, but he decided he liked living."

An alligator looking alien replied as the small alien spoke up. "After what you did, you deserve to live. We've arranged transport via a trash pickup and..." Superman stopped him, and spoke up. "No, I'm not leaving without my friend J'onn." Another alien spoke up. "But if you stay, Mongul will kill you." Superman walked passed them, and spoke over his shoulder.

"I've dealt with people like him, I'll take my chances." Two aliens picked up Draaga, and started walking behind Superman. "Wait. Where are you taking him?" Superman asked as they looked to him. "Where all the losers of fights go to . . . The pit." Superman shook his head. "No." The others looked surprised at him. "But he won't rest until he even the score."

Superman looked down for a moment. "Will he fit on that trash ship?" He asked as the aliens looked at Draaga.

_Naruto, Hawkgirl, And Green Lantern._

"Ow you're on my wing." Hawkgirl said pulling her right wing away from Green Lantern as they where sitting in the back of the small ship. "Well, if you want, you can sit on my lap." Naruto said grinning as he sat behind them. She deadpanned at him before turning her attention back to Green Lantern. "Why can't we use your ring?" She asked as the alien looked back to them. "The galaxy is a big place, and I need my navi-computer to find War World."

"He has a point." Green Lantern said as Hawkgirl scoffed. "Sure take his side." Naruto sighed as they continued bickering. "Ok kids don't make me force him to turn the ship around." Naruto said as a glass wall went up in front of him. "What the hell?" Naruto asked before seeing green gas come in. "Oh hell no." Naruto flashed to the alien, and slammed his head on the control panel.

_CRACK!_

Turning back, Naruto saw Hawkgirl punch, and crack the glass before falling to the floor unconscious. Turning back, he pushed the unconscious alien out of the seat, and sat down. "Way more buttons than the Javelin . . . Why can't they make this simpler? Like a starter button, and two, or three on/off switches." Seeing a planet, Naruto started flying to it. "I hope this is War World."

_Later._

Hawkgirl groaned as she sat up. "Hey sleeping beauty. I thought I was going to have to kiss you to wake you up." She saw Naruto standing in front of her as a clone tied up the alien, and threw him in the spot they were, and raised the glass wall. "Where are we?" She asked standing up, as Green Lantern woke up. "I don't know. It's not War World, I haven't seen anybody since landing." Naruto replied opening the door, and walked out.

As Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern followed, they saw garbage everywhere, broken buildings, and a few small fires. They started looking around with Naruto pressing the button on his glasses. His eyes widened seeing aliens hiding. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled as the hidden aliens jumped out, and attacked. One jumped on Green Lantern, and another tackled Hawkgirl.

Naruto quickly turned around, and grabbed the head of one with both hands, and brought him down on his knee. Looking back, he saw the others make quick work with the other two, and started interrogating the last one. "Where is War World?" Hawkgirl asked but another voice answered. "If it's War World you want . . ." Turning to their left, they saw Draaga, without his helmet, pauldrons, and a crude 'S' shaped scar on his chest.

"Talk to me." He finished as they walked to the ship. Later, as they came up to War World, Hawkgirl looked to Draaga. "That scar . . . Where did you get it?" Draaga raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" Hawkgirl shrugged before replying. "A friend of ours has something like that on his chest." As they came across some buildings, Draaga suddenly opened the hatch, and jumped out.

"Draaga!" Hawkgirl yelled as Green Lantern grabbed her shoulder. "Leave him, Superman, and J'onn are more important." He said before looking to Naruto. "Can you sense them?" Naruto concentrated for a moment. "Yes . . . They're in the same plac . . . Wait Superman just suddenly left." Naruto replied coming up to a stadium. "J'onn's there." Naruto pointed to a dome-shaped building with a cannon in a small opening.

Flying over, they saw J'onn hiding behind a support as guards in blue uniforms shot at him. Green Lantern flew out, and made a shield for J'onn as the others jumped down, and attacked the guards. Suddenly, the cannon lights up. "The cannon." J'onn said as Hawkgirl flew up, and saw the laser building up. "AAHHH!" She screamed as she swung her mace hitting the laser, and pushing it back.

The cannon blew up causing the guards to flee. "I . . . I saw it, but I don't believe it." Naruto said as Hawkgirl floated down. "Right let's go, and get Superman." Naruto said as they floated up in the air. Soon they saw Mongul about to hit Superman with a laser axe. Green Lantern made a shield for Superman, and the others fell down. "The cannon's destroyed . . . Draaga's planet is safe." J'onn said as Superman stood up.

"Then all bets are off." Walking up, he was interrupted by a voice. "No he's mine." Draaga ran up, and punched Mongul with the others surrounding them. Draaga threw another punch, but Mongul punched him back in to Green Lantern. "Keep your guard up on your left side." Getting up, Draaga blocked a punch from Mongul but wasn't able to block the follow up.

Draaga caught another punch, kicked Mongul in the stomach, and punched him in the face. "This is for my people." He hits him again. "This is for my honor." Mongul fell on his knees. "And this . . . Is for justice." With a final punch, Draaga knocked Mongul's crown off, and knocked him unconscious. "_Finish him, finish him._" The crowd chanted over the camera.

"No . . . He doesn't deserve the honor." Draaga said as Superman walked over. "Then it's over." Draaga looked to him. "No . . . Not yet." Picking up Mongul's crown, he handed it to Superman. "Here you deserve to wear it." Superman shook his head. "No you should keep it." Draaga looked to the crown. "What's life without honor? I'm not worthy."

Superman shook his head before replying. "The test of honor is not how you die . . . But how you live." Walking back to the others, Green Lantern created a ball around them, and they floated up leaving Draaga to stare at the crown.

_Later at Naruto's Home._

Naruto walked out of the garage wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and boots. He stretched as he walked up to the door, and walked inside. As soon as he opened the door, he was tackled by a red blur. "Hey Barb." He greeted Cheetah who held on to him. "I see the treatments are working." He said seeing her red hair on her cheetah form, wearing black pants, and a sleeveless shirt. (Picture her from Justice League: Doom.) (**3**.)

Nodding she let go. "Yeah Batman said it shouldn't take long before they found a permanent cure. I may even be able to change forms at will." He smiled giving her a quick kiss. "That's great news." Walking to the living room he saw Kara, and Barbara sitting on the couch watching TV with Hunter, and Kurama using a henge. (Transformation) to hide eight of his tails, laying on the floor.

"Hey girls." He greeted sitting in between them, and watched the movie with them. The girls rested their heads on his shoulders. "So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Naruto asked as the girls shook their heads. "No, nothing we couldn't handle." Kara replied as Cheetah walked in and sat on Naruto's lap, and continued watching the movie.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I wanted to give them another jet to use, and remembered Wonder Woman's jet. For those that don't know, when she was first created, she didn't have the power to fly. It was around the 'Silver Age' of comics when she got the power, and the jet was rarely used since. The most recent was the Crisis of Two Earths movie.**

**2. He uses 'Sage' mode to use that move, but he didn't have time to gather. For those wondering, I have Naruto stonger then his canon self. Not only training for two years since coming to the DC universe , but I also had him train more during his training years. I forgot to put that up earlier because I don't put these A/N's up until after I upload the chapter, and sometimes I'll forget to put something down.**

**3 Yeah just picture her in the movie 'Justice league: Doom' or the New 52 look if it's similar. I couldn't find a picture for her in the New 52 re-boot.**

**Ok I'll be working on my other story, and A couple of people brought up some ideas to use for this story.**

**1. Bring a villain over from Naruto's world so he'll have an arch enemy. Since I have this set After the Fourth War The only ones alive is Orochimaru, and Kabuto to use.**

**2. Have some women from Narutos world be in the harem to make it fair. I have thought about it before so Naruto could have kids that'll use chakra. (Some kids from DC women may take after Mother.) Any thoughts on who would be appreciated. It may be around Unlimited because I'll try to put up a poll for a list of girls. I already have one up for my first story so I'll have to wait.**

**Anyone's can join, just tell me the ones you would like to see, and I'll add them to the list.(Even older ones Anko, Hana Inuzuka, and Mei.) And don't rant/b**** for the one's that'll win. (Like Hinata, Sakura.) Because like in crossovers, there's not a pairing I dislike. (There are ones that I don't read about unless the story is good, or they're not the main focus like Naruto would pass them on a date every now, and then.) ****Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
